D'Amour et de Sang
by Shangreela
Summary: Comment réagir lorsqu’on est adolescent, terroriste, ennemi public à abattre et qu’au détour d’une mission foirée, on découvre que les quatre personnes sur qui on compte le plus s’avèrent être, elles aussi, de dangereux fauves ? sérieux, humor, sang !
1. Prologue

Autrice : Mouâ

Genre : Un peu gore dans le sens violent mais pas trash, euuh… action, ça oui, et puis drôle, paske trop d'action tue l'action, et… BEAUCOUP d'angst ( du moins, on va essayer )

Disclaimer : Y'sont pas à mwouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!! BOUHOUH-OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !!!!

Pairing : Aucun pour le moment, et puis après… Héhé… !!

Commentaire de l'autrice :

Hi me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic. Au programme… violence, situations cocasses et sentiments ! Que du bon :p Enfin, vous vous doutez que ça sera un peu strange quand même, vous me connaissez voyons… ¤graaaand sourire qui fait PEUR¤

* * *

**D'amour et de Sang**

* * *

Deux canapés en faux cuir noir encadraient une petite table basse en bois clair tout simple. Le salon – équipé d'une grande télé, lecteur DVD et magnétoscope inclus – s'ouvrait sur la cuisine/salle à manger, les deux pièces de taille approximativement égale seulement séparées par un banal rideau en perles de bois tintantes colorées.

En face de la porte, de l'autre côté du salon et à gauche du mur de la cuisine, un couloir de quatre/cinq mètres menait à une petite porte qui cachait une sorte de débarras, qui offrait une seconde sortie au rez-de-chaussée. Traverser le cagibi encombré pour ouvrir la seconde porte ne demandait qu'une petite seconde, et sitôt la porte ouverte, la lande s'étalait, presque désertique, seulement peuplée de petits arbres et d'herbe un peu jaunasse, parfois encore verte. Etait stocké dans ce cagibis un peu tout et n'importe nawak, en ce moment notamment armes, explosifs et petites bidouilles utiles à un certain natté pour confectionner des feux d'artifice miniatures plus sophistiqués que la dynamite. L'on y trouvait également des choses moins… « surprenantes », telles des boîtes de conserves et des pâtes, du riz, des gâteaux. De même, enfouis dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus bordélique du cagibi, moteurs et batteries en état de marches, joints de culasses, peinture pour voiture, pneus, câbles électriques par centaines, quelques chargeurs en cas de nécessité, et autres joyeusetés.

Avant le réduit, dans le minuscule couloir éclairé d'une ampoule, sur la gauche toujours, se trouvait un escalier colimaçon en vieux bois – autant dire que la maison n'était plus toute jeune. A l'étage ; trois chambres de deux lits chacune et une salle de bains avec étagère, miroir, lavabo, baignoire et pomme de douche.

L'ensemble était relativement chaleureux et largement plus grand que la plupart des maisons de ce type dans une zone pareille, quoique encore et toujours trop petit pour les cinq adolescents guerroyeux rassemblés dans le salon autour d'immenses plans étalés sur les canapés, la table basse et même le sol.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« En bref, lança énergiquement le garçon assis à califourchon sur sa chaise en s'étirant tel un félin paresseux, on entre, on fait péter et on s'taille, c'est bien ça ?

- A peu de choses près, oui, répondit son coéquipier blond avec un sourire.

Il y eut un instant de silence comme chacun se récapitulait l'enchaînement d'actions à effectuer et les détails de leurs rôles respectifs, puis un brun aux yeux glacés replia le plan du concept – militaire, visiblement.

« On décolle dans deux heures, ajouta-t-il de son ton aimable au possible.

- Compris, répondirent mécaniquement trois de ses compagnons.

- Oï, Hee-chan, tu pourrais pas être un peu plus émotif des fois ? lança un quatrième, toujours le même garçon.

Ledit Hee-chan ne répondit pas et continua de plier les divers plans étalés un peu partout autour des jeunes gens.

« J'voudrais me prendre une douche rapido avant d'y aller, des objections ?

Quatre nia doucement de la tête, Trowa posa sur le garçon son regard Expressif™

« Oui, répondit le garçon aux yeux noirs dans le silence général.

- Hm ?

- Ne prends pas toute l'eau chaude, répondit le jeune homme, pince-sans-rire.

¤¤¤¤¤

De la fumée montait de la baignoire, sous ses pieds.

Le garçon s'étira lentement, membre par membre, laissant l'eau chaude se couler contre son corps lentement en contradiction avec le petit frisson froid que lui procurait l'allongement. Il bâilla largement, tel un gros chat, et poussa un petit chouinement aigu avant de refermer la bouche.

Il se mit à genoux dans la baignoire, se soustrayant aux regards d'éventuels spectateurs, et doucement, tendit les bras en avant en plantant ses ongles légèrement dans l'émail de la baignoire, creusant ses reins et tirant vers l'arrière. Le doux frisson le parcourut de nouveau, une décharge d'énergie brute l'anima, et un instant il regretta de ne pas être dans un autre corps.

Un corps de fauve par exemple.

Puissant, tueur, intelligent, souple, agile, implacable, vif…

Il émit une sorte de feulement rauque en pensant que tout cela lui échappait. Bien sûr, il était en excellente situation physique – des muscles souples et toniques, une bonne agilité et un organisme résistant – mais il était toujours largement inférieur à celui… d'un fauve.

Un animal sauvage, indomptable, fier et libre, sans attaches, sans loi autre que celle du plus fort mais /_je SUIS le plus fort_/ dans ces régions, il n'y avait que des hommes /_je n'ai rien à craindre c'est moi,_ / et un prédateur sage savait s'éloigner de ses propres chasseurs /_c'est MOI le roi_/.

Il s'imagina facilement, courant sans efforts dans une plaine désertique – celle-la même qui était derrière leur planque actuelle – puis sautant agilement parmi les arbres, les racines les trous –les-terriers, dans la forêt – celle-la même qui était devant leur planque actuelle – respirant profondément, chaque souffle amenant dans son organisme surpuissant une bouffée de liberté, et l'envie d'aller plus loin, toujours, encore, sans jamais la moindre fatigue. Il courut des heures, soufflant régulièrement, profondément, ses pattes martelant le sol à une allure régulière, un rythme rapide qui ne le fatiguait jamais, et le paysage défilait devant lui, tantôt désertique tantôt paradisiaque, des fleurs des arbres mais _pas de ville ça non jamais_, pas la ville, _pas d'Homme_ pas de vie, juste la sauvagerie, et /_l'eau, le soleil, l'effort… ma fourrure, le sable sous mes pattes, je m'enfonce je bondis_, l'eau à côté, les oiseaux, les animaux s'enfuient, _oui je suis le roi il le savent c'est moi le maître_, les arbres sombres, les entrelacs de lianes humides, des ruines incas, un fleuve tout près /_je traverse l'eau sur ma fourrure me mouille m'aplatit je suis trempé_ -libre- _je m'ébroue sans m'arrêter,_ courir, courir encore, loin, _m_'enfuir… /_je suis le roi/_ ne plus jamais revenir être _/ le _maître/ libre, enfin/_le plus fort_/ pour toujours, à jamais pour la vie, pour la mort/_tout le monde me craint_/pour ma mort, pour La Mort, être libre, frei, free, à la vie /_je suis_/ à la mort, à jamais être /_sans égal_/l.i.b.r.e, oui, je le veux, je le _veux_, je le _**veux**_, **je le veux !!**, je _je_ veux_ peux_…

« …_vol_er…

¤¤¤¤¤

Le garçon dansait souplement, yeux fermés, concentrés, ses mouvements irréels presque invisibles tant ils étaient rapides. Parfois un éclat venait agrémenter le spectacle de ce jeune homme tout de blanc vêtu, donc les cheveux lui arrivant en bas des omoplates formaient comme un voile, tranchant avec la pureté des vêtements. Une auréole noire, d'un noir plus intense que n'importe quel haine, noir comme les rayures d'un tigre, dont il avait en cet instant la souplesse, l'hypnotique et la rapidité.

Le garçon pirouetta souplement sur la pointe de son pied droit, l'autre posé sur son genou, son sabre bien tenu dans une main, les doigts de la gauche suivant parfaitement la ligne épurée de la lame. La lame elle-même semblait être un prolongement de son bras, une griffe géante ornant l'intégralité de sa main gauche. L'éclat du soleil passant par une petite fenêtre faisait briller d'un éclat métallique gris froid le métal poli.

Le guerrier se fendit d'une attaque sur le côté d'un mouvement souple. Son corps tout entier s'arqua sud-ouest, alors que ses mains s'inclinait souplement dans cette même direction ; son pied s'ôta de son genou, l'autre jambe se souleva fluidement, et un instant, le garçon vola. Ses jambes s'écartèrent, la droite s'unie pour se poser loin, la gauche s'allongea verticalement, la lame glissa sans heurt, tirée par la main droite rapide, le buste puissant se plia en arrière, les cheveux noirs corrolant autour du visage fermé – concentré. En un instant, le garçon s'était plié en une attaque fulgurante d'une beauté féline.

La pointe du katana caressa la moquette râpée du sol, et le garçon se redressa bien droit. L'on aurait dit un chevalier devant son seigneur. Sauf qu'un chevalier n'aurait pas eut dans les yeux cette lueur prédatrice, cette flamme de sauvagerie et d'assurance qu'a un fauve face à leur proie. Le garçon, les pupilles dilatées dans ses grands yeux noirs, fixait la porte d'un air farouche, comme s'il avait voulu lui donner le train puis la tuer et la déchiqueter. Ses yeux brûlants n'avaient plus l'air tout à fait humains. Les sentiments s'y reflétant n'étaient que… pulsion meurtrière, puissance, hypnotisme et supériorité. Son dos voûté était parcouru de tremblements, et il n'aurait pas été étonnant de voir une grosse queue de chat fouetter l'air derrière lui.

Soudain, des tas d'odeurs étrangères affluèrent au cerveau du garçon. Du poivre, du citron, de la vanille, du musc, quelque chose de fade et épais, du bois, des odeurs nauséabondes, grasses, piquantes ou légères, prenantes, suffocantes, ravissantes, étouffantes, lourdes, volatiles, effacées, très variées. Le garçon força son cerveau à tout enregistrer, trier puis classer. Il reconnut après un temps d'analyse l'odeur poivrée à mort de la poudre à canon, celle, fade et étouffante, de la poussière sous les meubles, celles des différentes plantes de la forêt – juste en face de sa chambre – celle encore de l'air, mélange d'herbe, d'arbre, de vie animale, d'oxygène frais et presque piquant, de musc – en énorme quantité – accompagné d'une multitude d'autre odeur : de l'ambre, de l'orange, de l'épicé, du suave, de l'agressif ou de l'ingénieux. C'était très étrange et affreusement déroutant. S'appuyant sur sa lame, le garçon se redressa, ferma les yeux puis alla s'asseoir sur son couvre-lit. Il prit la position du lotus, posa ses mains paumes vers le plafond sur ses genoux, et se laissa happer par le vide chaud et réconfortant d'une méditation légère.

Quelques instants plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux avec des cases bien définies dans sa tête.

L'odeur de musc ingénieux et d'ambre, c'était Quatre.

Le musc brut et presque pas coupé, Heero.

Duo avait un musc plus corsé, mais en même temps plus atténué – sûrement sa douche – accompagné d'un léger reste de sang – c'était lui qui était revenu de mission le dernier, hier soir à peine.

Trowa c'était suave et lent, plus tempéré, plus… égal. Le mélange agressivité/ protection/domination semblait mieux géré que chez les trois autres.

Quant à sa propre odeur…

Par déduction et éliminations, il croyait qu'il sentait le métal – sa lame – le musc agressif coupé du parfum de savoir, et quelque chose comme… une envie de tout fuir, tout laisser tomber.

Il sourit légèrement ; il avait toujours su que son odeur était complexe.

¤¤¤¤¤

Le jeune homme leva les bras, visant un ennemi imaginaire. Le barillet n'était pas chargé. Avec soin, il appuya sur la gâchette, écoutant et analysant avec précision et précaution le petit déclic produit lors de la mise à feu. Après une petite vingtaine de tirs, il en conclut qu'il n'était pas enraillé. L'accident pouvait toujours survenir en pleine action avec les balles, mais il était méticuleux et préférait ne pas tenter le Diable quand même. Mieux avalait vérifier avant.

Il recommença avec ses deux autres guns, minutieusement.

Après quoi il se posta inconsciemment devant la glace et enleva sa chemise. Il balança le vêtement sur son lit – il rangerai plus tard, en rentrant de mission, ou le lendemain par exemple. Il ôta aussi son pantalon en toile, et le jeta avec la chemise abandonnée. Il se regarda ensuite rapidement, en chaussette et boxers, dans le grand miroir juste en face de son lit, vers la porte.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa, occupé à ranger soigneusement ses armes et ses explosifs dans son sac. Il devait assommer un Ozie, prendre sa place et placer les charges dans les hangars de production et de stockage des MS. Bien ; il pouvait prendre juste quelques secondes.

Il plissa les yeux, et s'étudia soigneusement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit à l'évidence : comme à l'accoutumée, il se trouvait faible par rapport aux quatre autres.

Il agrippa le tee-shirt noir sur son lit et le revêtit, ébouriffant ses cheveux avec le col étroit.

Il était même plus petit que Duo, de trois centimètres. Un peu plus maigre aussi, de quatre cinq kilos, et physiquement à la traîne selon lui. Les quatre autres avaient tous une spécialité particulière – piratage, fabrication d'explosifs, don inné pour l'infiltration, corps à corps, sauf lui.

Il tendit la main pour attraper son holster, puis l'enfila souplement. La cambrure de ses reins étant trop douce, il ne pouvait cacher de gun dans son dos. Son holster était donc pourvu de deux étuis en cuir noir, un de chaque côté, juste sous ses bras – pas dans ses aisselles non plus, pour qu'il pût attraper les armes en plein action. Il n'avait qu'à croiser les bras – mouvement lui dégageant la crosse des pistolets – pour atteindre ses armes. Le troisième revolver, il le coinçait dans sa botte gauche ; il y avait un emplacement spécial destiné à cet usage.

Enfin, si, lui aussi en avait une, mais celle-là il ne pouvait leur montrer. Il savait… courir… Fuir la guerre pour aller loin, là où il ne pensait qu'en termes simples et clairs /_je suis_/, où son corps était /_le maître le roi la loi_/ surpuissant et ses mouvements plus fluides que l'eau. Il ferma les yeux, et se souvint de ses rêves /_mon territoire_/. Son corps puissant, souple et léger, ses muscles forts et huilés roulant sous sa peau, sous ses poils d'un noir brillant, et ses yeux jaunes intenses, son corps vibrant dans l'air lors de ses courses dans la forêt, juste devant la maison/_la liberté, enfin_/ les arbres, ses griffes plantées dans l'écorce/_la nature, mon monde_/ et les lapins détalant devant lui /_tu as peur pour ta vie tu fais bien_/, presque, raté !

Il soupira lentement, un bruit montant de sa gorge.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain.

Des yeux de fauve en chasse, et sensuellement, il se lécha les lèvres en ronronnant.

¤¤¤¤¤

Il refit la check-list de leur organisation.

Préparation du matos ?

OK.

Prise en compte de l'élément x ?

OK.

Rôle et exécutant définis ?

OK.

Plan B défini ?

OK.

Le garçon eut l'air plutôt satisfait. Ses compagnons préparaient en ce moment leurs armes et leur matos ; ils seraient prêts à partir dans une demi-heure au grand maximum, le temps que la question qui revenait toujours au dernier moment fût posée. Ils avaient prit en compte le fameux élément _x_ dans leurs calculs, et n'avaient donc, en principe, rien à redouter.

Il résuma le rôle de chacun. Trowa entrait, s'infiltrait, posait les explosifs made in Duo Maxwell sur les piliers de suspente et repartait illico presto. Pendant ce temps, lui, formatait les disques durs, injectait un petit virus sympa, et en profitait pour récolter toutes les infos que les ordis contenaient. Duo pénétrait dans la structure par les bouches d'aération – on avait préféré Trowa tout d'abord, mais le garçon était trop carré d'épaule et trop grand pour être vraiment opérationnel dans les conduits – et faisait le tour du proprio, notamment du labo d'expérimentation qui faisait la fierté de cette base. Un prototype d'armure censé réagir comme un guerrier en tout point ( stratégie, compréhension, analyse et capacité d'apprentissage ) était en cours de développement. Les scientifiques, c'était bien connu, étudiaient et prenaient des notes sur papier avant de tout rentrer via l'informatique. Duo était chargé de récupérer ces précieux documents papiers. Enfin, Wufei, épaulé de Quatre, devait, lui, s'attaquer aux effectifs mobiles de la base – les Léo, Taurus et autre MD – le blond dirigé surtout sur les effectifs en eux-mêmes alors que l'autre garçon se concentrerait plus sur les installations. Malgré l'hypothétique présence de ces nouvelles armures, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter outre mesure pour ces deux-là ; Shen Long avait une grande puissance de feu ( dans les deux sens du terme ) et quant à Quatre… Il n'avait pas failli tuer Trowa pour rien.

Le plan était basique mais efficace normalement.

C'était bien rodé.

Pourtant, il avait un fabuleux mauvais pressentiment.

Du genre méga gros qui vous tombe sur la gueule comme une chiure de pigeon sur un pare-brise.

Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil dans la glace. Il avait cet air d'animal sauvage que tout le monde lui reprochait. Asocial, trop solitaire, trop dominateur. Eh !, qu'y pouvait-il ?? C'était dans son caractère, dans son Moi intérieur. S'il avait envie d'être un animal rustre et brutal, ça le regardait !

En quelque sorte, songea-t-il, les quatre autres étaient les seuls à accepter le fauve indomptable qu'il était. Ça avait bien sûr clashé au début, mais maintenant ça passait. Ils étaient tous un peu pareils, indépendants, sauvages et farouches. Surtout lui…

Un reflet ambré brilla dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait la glace de sa chambre. Duo étant dans la salle de bains, il y était seul. Il se leva, marcha vers le miroir. Sa démarche était d'une félinité rare, souple et silencieuse. Comme si, sous ses pieds nus, il y avait eu des coussinets pareils à ceux des chats. Il fit jouer sa langue sur ses lèvres, fit bouger ses mâchoires puissantes.

Son regard dévia soudainement sur la fenêtre. Il avait envie de sauter. S'enfuir en direction de la forêt et s'y épuiser. Il leva le nez et respira brièvement, plusieurs fois de suites. Les odeurs de l'aurore l'assaillirent. Les odeurs de vie, de la fraîcheur de l'air, de la forêt. Il aimait ces odeurs. Elles symbolisaient la liberté, le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait. D'attaquer s'il avait envie, de paresser, de courir jusqu'à la douleur ou l'engourdissement.

Il se vit, à quatre pattes, identique et pourtant différent – révélé, c'était le terme exact – galoper à travers une steppe glacée. Sous sa peau nue, la couche de banquise tenait bon. Son haleine chaude formait de petit nuage, rythmant sa course. Ses doigts et ses pieds étaient emprunts d'une maladresse frustrante, et, en même temps, d'un nouveau potentiel inexploré. Son corps recélait des miracles d'énergie, d'endurance. Il n'avait pas froid, oh que non ! Il bouillait d'envie de tester ce corps phénoménal, encore, toujours.

Il le _voulait_.

Son arrière-train se tortilla soudain lorsqu'il fut à l'appui sur ses membres inférieurs, et l'énergie accumulée fut comme un ressort. Elle explosa, propulsant le corps souple toujours plus vite et plus loin. Heero fonça vers l'horizon bleu pâla se confondant avec la glace blanche, martelant le sol givré en un rythme toujours plus soutenu. L'étendue immense de glace s'étalait sous ses yeux vifs, ambrés. Il était seul. Le seul maître de cette immensité désertique. /_Je règne !_/

¤¤¤¤¤

Le jeune homme préparait son sac avec méthodologie, bien qu'une certaine impatience vînt troubler celle-ci.

Cette mission tombait dans une période de calme presque plat, avec juste quelques missions décevantes ( beaucoup de prépa pour pas beaucoup de frisson ) et même s'ils étaient tous unanimement heureux de ne pas risquer leurs peaux et leurs cheveux à chaque sorties, y avait des limites quand même. Trois mois sans rien faire d'autre que poser un bâton de dyna et de se tailler à pas de loup, ça aurait lassé même le plus peureux des politiciens.

Or, lui-même n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il avait plus que hâte d'aller en mission.

Il fourra quatre chargeurs dans son sac. Normalement la mission était courte. Il s'armerait en cours de route. Son holster était déjà positionné par-dessus son pull bleu marine, son colt, déjà glissé dans sa gaine.

Il zippa la fermeture Eclair et laissa ses mains reposer sur celle-ci. Son corps tremblait à l'unisson, et il n'aurait pas été surpris de voir son âme elle-même frémir ainsi d'excitation. Ça faisait trois voire même quatre mois qu'ils n'avaient plus effectué de mission ensemble, car celles proposées ne nécessitaient pas l'intervention de toutes leurs compétences et personnes en même temps ; c'était donc juste de la routine : collecte d'info, pose d'une bombe dans un coin paumé, etc…

Une subite faim de combat éclipsa presque totalement son anticipation, et il s'étonna de sa brusque faim de sang. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il eut un sourire un peu cynique ; il était vraiment à bout de nerfs, eh ! Il s'assit sur son lit et prit un livre – intitulé « Candy au royaume du NC-25 » – et lut distraitement les premières pages en observant Quatre revêtir à son tour son attirail. Le garçon se baladait en l'instant en boxers et tee-shirt noirs, son holster déjà passé. Il s'essayait maintenant à bouger et à dégainer. Un sourire vint relever le coin de ses lèvres et donner à son visage un air de prédateur un peu psychotique à mort, et il choisit charitablement de l'aider un peu ; cet « échauffement » ne leur ferait pas de mal ! A condition qu'il sût se retenir quand même.

Il se leva, et, silencieux comme d'habitude, alla se positionner derrière le garçon accroupi, jambe gauche tendue. Il passa ses bras autour de son buste, emprisonnant les épaules du blond. Celui-ci se raidit et soudain ses genoux frappèrent brutalement le brun dans le dos, sous les omoplates, près de ses reins. L'aîné bascula en avant et eut le réflexe humain de tout lâcher pour se rattraper au dernier moment.

Le nez à trois centimètres à peine du sol dur, il sentit alors le métal froid d'un canon se poser délicatement sur sa nuque, et il eut la chair de poule. Intérieurement, il retint un ronronnement et un grognement. Ce sentiment de « soumission », de défaite méritée, était assez stimulant dans le sens où il le poussait à vouloir sa revanche immédiatement, ce que la partie grommelante souhaitait également.

« Alors, M. Barton, on est d'humeur suicidaire ?

Ledit Barton posa son front sur la moquette et tapa de la main sur le sol moumouté. Le chien de l'arme s'enleva de sa nuque, et, avec un sourire vicieux, il se retourna sur le dos, effectuant un saut de carpe et un balayage qui failli venir à bout de son « assaillant ». Le blond s'échappa d'une puissance détente qui le propulsa à plus d'un mètre, les cuisses collées à la poitrine, reculant près du lit de son aîné. Il se laissa tomber accroupi souplement au sol, et se lécha les lèvres rapidement. Ce geste aiguisa la soif de violence de son compagnon, qui passa brusquement à l'attaque. L'acrobate se soutint des mains sous son côté droit, balaya l'arme de son ami d'un fauchage latéral du pied, puis balaya l'ami lui-même de sa seconde jambe, dans le même mouvement. L'Arabe bascula, mais s'accrocha à sa jambe, et une fois sur le dos, déployant une force insoupçonnée chez lui, fit tomber le plus grand sur le flanc droit en lançant sa jambe loin au-dessus de sa propre tête, coinça les hanches de son adversaire avec sa propre jambe enroulée autour du genou de l'ex-mercenaire, alors que ses deux mains dégainaient ses revolvers.

« Game, Over, fit-il d'une voix de jeu vidéo.

Lorsque le pilote d'HeavyArms releva la tête, il vit que son ami était mortellement sérieux. Le blond était appuyé de son épaule gauche sur le sol, les deux mains armées dirigées vers son visage. L'acrobate savait que, s'il avait été un Ozie, Quatre aurait tiré sans remord dès qu'il aurait levé la tête - voire même avant. Il s'était mit en condition de combat rapproché, et avait vaincu. Bon joueur, le brun abdiqua, dirigeant son regard vers la moquette, près de l'oreille de son cadet.

Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque le blond entièrement habillé sortit de la chambre avec leurs sacs en main, il se regarda dans la glace. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude marquant avaient viré au jaune grisâtre, caractéristique d'un certain animal à l'épaisse et rêche fourrure grise.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voici pour le prologue !! Cette fic commence plus rapidement que les autres je trouve, j'aime bien

Vous en pensez quoi pour le moment ? Ça fait quand même sept pages, c'est pas mal pour un prologue !!

Je vais paraître imbue de moi-même, mais j'adore le caractère des persos dans ce texte, surtout celui de Quatre ! Son combat avec Trowa... Hmmm ! Cmt lui résister, lui, si blond, si habillé de noir, et si _dangereux_ ?!? Bon, j'arrête mon trip, mais... **j'n'en pense pas moins !!**

J'envoie le prochain chapitre ou pas ? Sachez seulement que cette fic aura un rythme de publication plus lent que les autres fics, d'abord parce que je ne suis pas très avancée dans ce scénario ( j'ai les idées, mais vu que c'est M TRES rapidement, je n'ai presque jamais l'occasion décrire ce qu'il faut ! ) et de deux parce que je m'étais presque juré à moi-mm de ne pas commencer de fics avant d'avant finies celles qui sont actuellement en publication sur ce site… ( J'ai failli, ouiin !!! ¤pleure fort¤ lool )

_Kisu kisuuuuuuu !!!!_

SHIN 1X2

_qui pense à vous xD_

**PS :** Quelqu'une pourrait me dire ce qu'elle pense de la tenue de Qua-chou ??? Thanks :p


	2. Chapitre I

Autrice : Lyly.u.

Genre : Un peu gore dans le sens violent mais pas trash, euuh… action, ça oui, et puis drôle, paske trop d'action tue l'action, et… BEAUCOUP d'angst ( du moins, on va essayer^^ )

Disclaimer : Y'sont pas à mwouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!! BOUHOUH-OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !!!!

Pairing : Aucun pour le moment, et puis après… Héhé… !!

Commentaire de l'autrice :

Et zouuuu pour le premier chapitreeuh !!! Yeah^^

* * *

**D'amour et de****Sang**

Chapitre I :

Le 4x4 roulait à toute vitesse sur le petit chemin poussiéreux. L'obscurité couvrait la fumée de la fuite des cinq garçons, de même que la forêt autour qui projetait des ombres lugubres sur le falun.

Au volant, Heero. Les quatre autres garçons comataient doucement sur les sièges. A sa droite, à la place du mort, Quatre, dont les yeux se fermaient doucement sur sa carte, lui servait de copilote.

Sur la banquette arrière, haletant et suant, Duo était affalé comme un sac de son sur les deux derniers, et Trowa bandait avec des gestes mécaniques l'éraflure de balle du garçon natté. Il avait déchiré vivement son pantalon à l'aide de son couteau, ses dents, ses mains, et Wufeï. Il tentait pour le moment de désinfecter et panser la plaie du mieux qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose vu les cahots presque incessants de la route. L'assassin ne se plaignait pourtant pas, et le grand brun admirait vaguement sa résistance. Il n'était pas sûr que lui-même aurait pu s'empêcher de grogner au contact dur de ses mains qui essayaient de soigner le jeune homme. Ou peut-être le garçon était-il tout simplement trop dans les vapes pour se rendre compter encore de la plus grande souffrance.

La mission s'était révélée relativement extrêmement simple. Pas beaucoup d'effectifs contrairement à ce qu'il était prévu, pas mal de frisson, mais point trop n'en fallait, pourtant ils étaient tous étrangement vides après cette mission. Même Heero, pourtant le plus résistant grâce aux manipulations génétiques de J sur son pupille, montraient des signes plus qu'évidents de fatigue à qui savait bien regarder. Ils ne devaient plus avoir l'habitude des vraies missions. Oui, c'était ça. Ils étaient rouillés à cause de ces trois mois.

Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais il était trop inquiet pour son frère d'armes pour y prêter attention. Il fallait stopper le flux de sang.

« Duo ? appela le brun.

- Hn… ! gémit faiblement le garçon.

- Wufeï… ?

Le Chinois acquiesça gravement… et administra à son condisciple une gifle magistrale, qui eut pour propriété de faire s'unir le corps de Duo et de le réveiller un petit peu.

« Ouikouâkeskyaoùfautitrerquifautuer ??

- T'endors pas Maxwell…

- Hum, mouais…

- On arrive, fit la voix fatiguée de Quatre.

Le blond avait du sang sur la joue et le pantalon. Il s'était fait descendre**[1]** par un tacle vicieux accompagné de trois Léo et un Taurus par devant, et avait dû sortir du mécha pour continuer le combat – quitte à mourir, autant le faire en combattant, il était un terroriste rebelle, quand même ! ; c'était un pur miracle s'il était encore en vie.

Dès que la traction ralentit, Wufeï ouvrit la portière et bondit du véhicule. Il désactiva rapidement la bombe à retardement placée près de la porte et déclenchée par un fil de nylon invisible, et pénétra ensuite en trombe dans la planque. Trowa s'extirpa doucement de la voiture pendant que Quatre sautait souplement à terre puis faisait le tour du capot au pas de course pour l'aider, et ensemble ils aidèrent le garçon « évaporé » **[2] **à descendre de la voiture, avant que Trowa ne le prenne dans ses bras version mariée. Heero n'avait pas bougé de la place conductrice. Quatre récupéra tous les sacs sur la banquette arrière – ou plutôt, « sous la banquette arrière » car le Français et Wufeï avaient tout fait valdinguer pour Duo – et dans le coffre. Il déposa tout à ses pieds, ferma le coffre et tapa deux fois sur le capot. Heero démarra, s'enfonçant dans la forêt pour aller enfouir la voiture là où personne n'irait la retrouver.

Le blond ramassa les sacs et se dirigea vers la porte. Dans le salon, Duo était étendu en pull et caleçon sur un des canapés, et Trowa mettait tout son soin dans le bandage de sa blessure.

« Winner, viens là… appela le Chinois.

Le blond obéit, posant les sacs contre la porte près de la porte et s'avançant. Wufeï lui prit la manche et l'enjoignit à s'asseoir sur le second canapé. Il avait une bouteille d'alcool et du coton à la main. Il se mit à genoux près du garçon sur le divan, et commença délicatement à nettoyer les différentes coupures de son ami. Il posa doucement une main sur ses yeux pour lui épargner la désagréable brûlure de l'alcool.

« Blessure sérieuse ?

- Non.

Le blond soupira alors que l'autre pilote le soignait gentiment, et se détendit. La mission lui avait fait du bien. Il était heureux d'avoir pu allier ses capacités ( si peu qu'il en eût ) à celles des autres. Il aimait cet esprit d'équipe et cette affection particulière qui s'était créés au sein du groupe. C'était un lien étrange, et quiconque aurait pu les voir en temps normal aurait parié qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, sauf à la rigueur lui-même et Duo. Cependant, des instants comme ceux-là, où Trowa mettait tout son soin à panser Duo, et où Wufeï s'appliquait à le soigner, prouvaient qu'ils s'appréciaient tous quand même. Quatre aimait ces instants si particuliers, même s'ils étaient synonymes de mission et donc de danger. Il ne serait pas devenu pilote de Gundam s'il n'aimait pas le danger, de toute manière.

« Enlève ton pantalon, s'il te plaît.

Le blond secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, et revint dans la réalité. Il se baissa et ôta ses chaussures puis quitta son pantalon serré. La sombrée des pigments noirs cachait habilement les traces de sang. Il se rassit ensuite en tailleur sur le canapé, et Wufeï glissa doucement sa main sur sa cuisse pour tâter sa jambes. Il frémit puis se détendit. Le contact était doux, bien plus protecteur que dominateur, et ne le provoquait pas. Il cligna des yeux et donna à son regard couleur d'eau une expression malicieuse lorsque Wufeï se redressa.

« Bien, tu n'es pas si cassé que ça. Qui l'eut cru de l'héritier Winner !

Quatre eut un petit sourire.

Oui, mine de rien, ils s'appréciaient tous.

A ce moment-là, Heero entré à son tour dans la maison, apparaissant comme une simple silhouette noire dans le contre-jour à peine lumineux de la nuit. Aussitôt, les quatre autres furent, armes au poing, prêts à tirer pour protéger les autres s'il fallait.

« C'est moi, lâcha simplement Heero.

Ils reconnurent tous la voix grave, mais n'abaissèrent pas vraiment leurs armes cependant. Procédure standard.

Le jeune terroriste lança son holster vers eux à terre. Ils reconnurent la structure qui était propre à Heero ( une sorte de sangle autour du milieu du torse et une autre plus haut pour s'enrouler autour des épaules du propriétaire ).

« C'est Ok, acquiesça Trowa.

Quatre et Wufei baissèrent leurs armes alors que le brun entrait et se baissait pour récupérer son attirail sous les yeux attentifs de l'Américain – toujours arme au poing. Qutre prit un coton et l'imbiba d'alcool puis poussa Wufeï sur le divan. Il s'installa lui-même à genoux par terre, et entreprit d'ausculter son partenaire. Il n'y avait pas de bruits autres que ceux des tissus foulés dans la pièce.

Heero s'arrêta et sonda la pièce du regard, s'arrêtant neutralement sur le blond, ses yeux parcourant les taches de sang le maculant et déterminant si oui ou non elles provenaient du garçon – la réponse était non pour la plupart, heureusement, puis stoppant sur l'adolescent natté et crispé sur le canapé.

« Duo ?

- En état de marche, répondit celui-ci avant que Trowa eût pu dire quoique ce soit. Tu devras encore me supporter quelque temps.

C'était d'autant plus vrai que les deux pilotes partageaient leur chambre.

« Baka, souffla le Japonais avec toute la force de l'habitude.

Néanmoins, Wufeï put dire qu'il était soulagé. Chacun vouait à l'égard des quatre autres un instinct de protection hors du commun. Comme si lesdits autres représentaient une sorte de meute pour chacun d'eux. Même Heero avec son je-m'en-foutisme criant, Trowa avec sa taciturnité apaisante et lui avec son irascibilité décourageante.

« En l'état des choses, je propose que les Mads attendent demain pour leurs rapports, ne ?

- Chuis pas contre, Qua-man…

- Je suis d'accord, annonça l'acrobate.

- Idem.

- …

- Heero ? relança le blondinet devant le silence de leur « leader ».

- Hn.

- Ok, ça roule !! s'exclama joyeusement le natté en s'étirant voluptueusement sur son canapé. Quelqu'un a des objections à ce que je me prenne une 'tite douche ?

- Oui, répondit le garçon aux yeux noirs dans le silence général.

- Hm ?

- Ne prends pas toute l'eau chaude, répondit le jeune homme, pince-sans-rire.

*****

Le garçon laissa l'eau couler contre son corps, détendant ses muscles. Il s'étira longuement. La mission avait été un succès. Seul à être blessé vaguement sérieusement, il en était heureux. Quatre n'avait que quelques écorchures, Heero strictement rien, idem pour Trowa et Wufeï. Il coupa l'eau froide et laissa le liquide bientôt brûlant couler sur lui, délasser au maximum ses muscles nerveux.

Cette mission l'avait bien détendu, remarqua-t-il.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la baignoire après avoir coupé l'eau chaude et enlevé la bonde, et qu'il se regarda dans le miroir embué, il sourit en scrutant ses yeux dans son reflet.

*****

Il faisait nuit noire, et même le mince croissant de lune ne parvenait pas à dissoudre les grandes ombres de la forêt.

Suite à un repas peu agité au cours duquel les cinq garçons avaient privilégié le silence, ils s'étaient tous couchés tôt, après s'être rapidement débarrassés du sang, de la sueur et de la poussière les maculant ; les grandes douches seraient pour le lendemain. Pour l'instant, leurs corps épuisés demandaient grâce, et il leur était impossible de lutter contre ce hurlement viscéral.

Les oiseaux de nuit doucement poussaient leurs doux chants, les animaux nocturnes faisaient furtivement bruisser les feuilles des plantes les branches craquaient légèrement sous leurs pattes.

Ils étaient tout à proprement parler ''sur les rotules''. Toutes les lumières étaient donc éteintes ; les portes des chambres, fermées ; les lits, occupés ; les couvertures, remontées ; et les dormeurs, endormis**[3]**.

Et leurs pieds.

Les G-Boys étaient donc tous profondément endormis, qui avec un couteau qui avec un flingue planqué sous l'oreiller. Un pilote de Gundam endormi reste un pilote de Gundam.

De sombres silhouettes sans bruits, pareilles à de simples ombres en 3D, encerclèrent la maison, crochetèrent délicatement la porte, entrèrent par les fenêtres, envahirent l'escalier, escaladèrent les murs.

Il n'y eut pas un bruit, pas une respiration, pas un craquement, pas un froissement.

La masse des silhouettes se divisa en trois groupes plus petits, qui se placèrent chacun devant une porte. De longs bâtons noirs dépassaient des silhouettes silencieuses. Certaines d'entre elles effectuèrent des signes rapides qui influèrent sur le positionnement des autres, puis tout reprit son immobilité. Il semblait qu'elles quelque chose. Puis, soudain, six d'entre elles enfoncèrent brutalement les portes des chambres à coups de pieds sur la serrure, s'accroupirent de chaque côté des ouvertures et le reste des groupes s'y engouffra.

Brutalement réveillés par le bruit, les cinq adolescents eurent le réflexe de prendre leurs armes et de se défendre, tirant à l'aveuglette, à l'instinct.

Dans une des chambres, une silhouette s'effondra avec un râle en laissant tomber son fusil, coupant la route à ses coéquipiers et en faisant tomber certains, lorsqu'un couteau à cran d'arrêt se ficha dans sa gorge. Deux autres reçurent presque simultanément une balle en plein cœur et dans la tête, juste entre les deux yeux.

De l'autre côté du mur, un katana embrochait furieusement deux hommes alors qu'un gun en abattait un autre encore.

Dans une troisième, un Beretta faisait exploser un crâne et un Colt transperçait un poumon.

L'homme aux deux cadavres fut gracié d'un violent coup de fusil sur la joue alors qu'il visait un troisième homme. Son compagnon s'apprêta à lancer son troisième coutelas, lorsqu'un choc le lui arracha violemment des mains. Le deuxième couteau se planta directement dans le cœur du tireur qui l'avait désarmé.

_Nous sommes… _

L'homme au katana et au magnum vit son sabre lui être arraché par un balayage circulaire, et son gun lui fut également arraché après que ses bébés eûtes perforé un cœur, un crâne et un genou.

… _vraiment dans… _

Le grand homme au Colt tira spontanément sur une silhouette qui tentait de s'approcher de son compagnon occupé avec deux autres silh…non, cadavres, et se reçut de ce fait un magistral coup de fusil en pleine tête. Il s'agrippa à son Colt, et entendit une détonation. Un gros corps s'effondra sur lui, le protégeant. Il entendit son partenaire, l'homme au Beretta, pousser un grognement de rage alors qu'il se prenait lui aussi un fusil en pleine tempe, et être ensuite plaqué à terre sans vergogne.

…_la merde !!!!_

****************

Tzuzuku…

****************

**[1]** : De son Gundam, entendons-nous bien^^ - Nan mais OH, j'vais pas le tuer dès le premier chapitre quand même !! – N'en déplaise à Zick, mais bon… - J'vais au moins attendre la moitié de la fic – enfin, j'vais essayer ;)

**[2]** : Ceux qui ont pensé au même sens de « évaporé » que moi quand je l'ai écrit doivent être mort de rire, paix à leurs pauvres neurones partis en quenouille depuis belle lurette^

Dans ma phrase, ça signifie qu'il est dans les vapes ( c'est un raisonnement tout à fait logique, oui, je sais^^^^^ )

**[3]** J'aime ma redondance^^^^^^

* * *

Enfin le premier chapitre ; je m'excuse du temps de parution, j'ai eu un souci de bêta et je refuse de vous poster un chapitre sans correction, y aurait trop de fautes pour ça. Normalement le chapitre prochain devrait arriver bien plus rapidement - en même temps c'est pas dur (A) - puisqu'il est déjà écrit, il y a juste quelques éléments qui me déplaisent, et le passage de la bêta...

Z'en pensey kua ? =)

Critiques, suppositions, questions et encouragements sont acceptés ! Les colis piégés seront dûment et poliment renvoyés.

**Lyly.u.**


	3. Chapitre II

Autrice : Mouâ^^^^

Genre : Un peu gore dans le sens violent mais pas trash, euuh… action, ça oui, et puis drôle, paske trop d'action tue l'action, et… BEAUCOUP d'angst ( du moins, on va essayer^^ )

Disclaimer : T__T Vous avez compris ?

Pairing : Aucun pour le moment, et puis après…

Commentaire de l'autrice :

Coucouuu les gens !! Un peu de temps pour ce chpitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ^^" Enjoy !

* * *

**D'amour et de****Sang**

Chapitre II :

Les garçons ruminaient leur rage contre les silhouettes qui les avaient désarmées comme des enfants. Leur intense fatigue et fourbure n'excusaient rien ; un pilote de Gundam même endormi devait pouvoir tuer un homme d'un seul coup avant d'avoir ouvert les yeux.

****************

/ _Ils me traitent comme une proie…_ /

****************

« Lâchez-moi bordel !!!

- Tais-toi, gamin ! Ordonna un des soldats en assénant au jeune homme une gifle cinglante. Les morveux comme toi se la ferment !

L'adolescent se tut, choqué. Lui, un morveux ? Un gamin ? Lui ?! Il aurait pu le décapiter avant que l'autre ait respiré, et il le traitait de _gamin_ ?! Un éclat dangereux embrasa son regard. Une petite démonstration s'imposait. Il possédait toujours ses deux petits couteaux à crans d'arrêt, il devait juste se retourner, fléchir les genoux, et sa lame viendrait se loger délicatement juste entre les torsions de l'intestin de ce type, de manière à le faire souffrir pendant un _long_ moment. Doucement, il commença à assouplir ses chevilles – le tout était une question de timing !

Une secousse brutale le propulsa en avant. Il manqua la première marche de l'escalier et ne dut son salut qu'à un de ses prodigieux réflexes. Bordel, il devait se reprendre ! Il respira un bon coup. A côté de lui, aucun de ses coéquipiers n'avaient moufté. Il ne se retourna pas, et se laissa docilement faire lorsqu'on le tira sans douceur en avant, dérapant sur les marches usagées. Il serra les dents, luttant contre ce désir viscéral, ce besoin de se débarrasser de cette main qui le touchait /_menaçait. Se débarrasser de la menace. Eliminer. Tuer. Je veux tuer. Je veux __**le**__ tuer. Lui. Déchirer sa gorge à coup de-_/

Il se retrouva balancé sur le canapé comme un sac, et n'eut pas le temps de dire Shinigami que déjà quelque chose qu'il identifia comme Trowa lui écrasa les côtes, alors que les trois autres se rajoutèrent rapidement. Un grondement sauvage monta du fond de sa gorge. / _Je ne suis pas une proie. Je ne me soumets pas. Personne n'est au-dessus de moi. Je ne suis __**pas**__ une __**proie **__!!_ /

Il pencha un peu la tête en arrière, son nez touchant presque la peau de la gorge de /_l'autre_/ Trowa /_l'ennemi_/ Il renifla l'odeur de cette peau, de cet autre /_mâle dominant_/ et soudain ses yeux se plissèrent. Un grognement sourd vrilla son ventre. Trowa baissa la tête vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il vit doucement les yeux verts forêt du troisième pilote changer de couleur, le provoquer lentement, sciemment. Se transformer en un regard d'or et d'acier, le regard d'un /_ennemi_/ loup.

Il feula agressivement, étirant ses lèvres pour dévoiler ses dents, puis brusquement tout cessa. On tira Trowa de dessus lui, l'asseyant dans le canapé. Le brun reçut un puissant coup de fusil dans la joue pour avoir tenté de monter un plan d'évasion avec son camarade, et ce même camarade serra les dents lorsqu'un soldat le saisit par la base de sa natte pour le traîner par terre et le /_soumettre_/ mettre à quatre pattes à ses pieds, humilié et soumis. Une rage profonde s'empara de lui. Personne n'avait droit de voir sa nuque. Ses poings se serrèrent, ses ongles allongés lui rentrant dans les paumes. Personne. Son corps commença à trembler.

_**Je ne suis pas une proie !!!**_

Il sentit le canon froid d'une arme fouiller le rideau de ses cheveux et se placer sous l'os de sa mâchoire, s'enfonçant désagréablement dans sa peau pour le forcer à /_montrer ma gorge_/ lever les yeux /_me soumettre JAMAIS !!!_

« J'te propose un jeu, _gamin_.

Il sentit du sang couler dans sa paume gauche. L'odeur métallique emplit son nez. Il expira violemment pour chasser cette odeur. Non !

« On va s'amuser avec tes p'tits copains. Chaque fois que tu me mentiras, mes potes leur arracheront quelque chose. Un pied, un doigt. Un œil. La vie. On commence avec le p'tit blond, là… Rien que pour s'amuser.

Une détonation retentit, suivit presque aussitôt d'un bref cri. Il se crispa. Non. Quatre. Non !

Et l'odeur du sang… qui montait… le gagnait… il secoua la tête.

« Non ? Hum, peut-être celui aux yeux bridés alors, c'est ça ?

Wufeï. Wufeï, si fier et /_dominant_/ Wufeï.

« No_n ! _/

La poigne de l'homme sur ses cheveux se raffermit, le forçant à sa cambrer et à montrer sa gorge /comme un soumis/

« Alors _parles_ ! intima l'homme d'une voix sans appel.

_JAMAIS !!!!_

« Va crever, feula-t-il.

Il se propulsa vers le haut d'une secousse des reins, son expression se modifiant à une vitesse hallucinante. Une de ses mains frappa négligemment le poignet du soldat. Un hurlement de douleur pure s'éleva. La tête de Duo se nicha dans la gorge de l'homme, tandis qu'un énorme fauve se matérialisait à la place du natté. Les crocs de l'animal s'enfoncèrent dans la peau si fine de la gorge et plongèrent avec délectation dans la chair chaude. Le sang ruissela sur ses canines. Le goût du liquide l'émoustilla. Tuer. Enfin. Le soldat s'écrasa au sol. Le poids de la bête brisa les côtes fragiles de l'humain. Sur le poignet brisé, trois traces sanglantes de griffes.

La scène se figea.

****************

/ _ILS sont les proies ! EUX !!_ /

****************

L'énorme animal se tourna alors vers les autres, pétrifiés. Son regard doré glissa sur les quatre jeunes humains /_sans danger_/ pour se focaliser sur les autres, les grands tout en noir. Un feulement furieux et gourmand s'échappa de sa gorge. Tuer. Encore. Enfin. Il s'élança, crocs et griffes dehors.

Les premiers soldats n'eurent pas le temps de bouger. Il bondit, accrochant ses pattes avant aux épaules de l'homme pour plonger de nouveau ses crocs dans la gorge palpitante. Il éventra un autre homme d'un simple coup de patte griffue, se repaissant de l'odeur de sang et de viscères ainsi que du cri d'agonie du mourant. Sa queue fouettait l'air avec sauvagerie et force. Ses pattes silencieuses effleurèrent à peine le sol comme il bondissait sur le dos d'un troisième homme. Il lui brisa la colonne vertébrale d'un coup de reins en plongeant sur une autre victime. Victime apeurée qui brandit son arme. _Merde_.

****************

Pétrifié, il suivait des yeux les battements réguliers de la grosse queue du fauve à la fourrure marron. C'était une bête impressionnante, bien plus grosse que ce qu'on aurait pu attendre. Allah, un puma pouvait-il mesurer un 1,10 mètre de haut et peser près de 100 kilos ?!

La réalisation de cette pensée -de ses implications- fit se tordre violemment quelque chose dans son ventre.

Duo ! Duo était… un _puma_… !

Un animal ! Un fauve !

Un dominant !

Plus fort que lui, plus puissant, plus rapide !

Un putain de _dominant_ !

Un /_ennemi_ _!/_

Grondant de rage et de défi, alléché par l'odeur d'hémoglobine que diffusait la gorge ouverte du premier soldat, le jeune homme glissa du canapé. Une furieuse douleur irradia de son pied lorsqu'il toucha le sol, le faisant tressaillir. Il se promit sincèrement de torturer longuement le mec qui lui avait tiré cette balle dans la cheville. Quel con ! Ça faisait un mal de chien !

Oh non, pas de chien, pensa-t-il alors qu'il sentait son corps se métamorphoser. Son ouïe s'accrût violemment, le submergeant de bruit – la forêt dehors, les froissements de tissu, les coups portés par Duo, les feulements du puma. Son odorat le noya sous le sang, la sueur et la peur. Allah, comme tout cela était excitant ! Sa nouvelle queue battit l'air avec force. Il poussa un feulement gourmand alors que le souvenir de la saveur du sang lui revenait. Ç'avait l'air tellement délicieux…

Ses yeux vifs captèrent le puma -magnifique, il devait l'avouer, bien _trop_ magnifique- qui bondissait vers un autre homme. Bientôt un homme mort. Bientôt une petite centaine de kilos à dévorer, à déchirer, pensa-t-il avec délices. Et puis il vit l'_arme_. Pointée sur le fauve. Pointée sur /_Duo_/.

Duo ?

/_Duo_/

Il bondit.

****************

L'homme ne vit pas le second fauve. Il était bien trop occupé par celui qui se jetait sur lui. Un de trop – deux de trop. Personne ne lui avait dit, ça. Personne ne l'avait prévenu que ces sales gosses se transformaient en fauves monstrueux. Sa main se crispa sur la gâchette. Maintenant. Là. Tout de suite. Tout de s-

Le noir.

****************

Le puma détailla la panthère. Elle était menaçante. Autant que lui. Trop. Avec son corps de félin musclé, plus délié que le sien, et donc plus souple. Et cette prestance qui le faisait enrager, qui provoquait sa nature dominante.

Il s'aplatit et rampa vers l'autre, les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne, la queue battant violemment. La position du traqueur en chasse. La panthère se grandit en crachant sauvagement et fouetta l'air devant elle de sa grosse patte griffue. Le puma feula de plus belle, tournant lentement autour de son adversaire. Les yeux jaunes de la panthère le suivirent. Elle ne semblait pas impressionnée, sa queue doucement enroulée autour de son corps uni.

C'était un affront à sa supériorité. Elle était sur son territoire. Ce mâle l'offensait. Le cherchait. Le _provoquait_. C'était inadmissible. Il poussa un rugissement sauvage et glissa en avant pour attaquer. La panthère se laissa tomber sur le flanc en vociférant à son tour et tendit ses grosses pattes pleines de griffes vers sa nuque.

Et puis soudain, toute leur attention fut éclipsée par quelque chose d'autre. D'autre et de beaucoup plus insolite. Dangereux. Une odeur. L'odeur… d'une autre bête. Pas un fauve.

Les deux fauves se figèrent.

Un loup.

****************

Le soldat hurla de terreur et vida son chargeur devant lui en décrivant une vague courbe. Les cliquetis impuissants de l'arme le laissèrent haletant et tremblant. Mais le loup n'était plus là.

Il sentit le soulagement l'envahir, mais ce fut de courte durée. Oh, il n'y avait plus le loup, en effet – maintenant, il y avait pire.

A la place, sur le canapé, en face de lui, le garçon brun aux yeux bleus souriait – et c'était terrifiant. Terrifiant car deux longues canines effilées poussaient lentement hors de sa bouche. Deux oreilles triangulaires à la fourrure d'ocre roux dépassaient déjà de ses cheveux raccourcis et vaguement bruns. Bon Dieu. Tous des monstres !

A côté, celui aux yeux bridés et aux cheveux noirs descendait à quatre pattes du divan. Une toison ambrée couvrait déjà son dos, sa tête changeait et ses yeux prenaient une horrible teinte dorée. La main qu'il posa à terre se pourvut de griffes noires comme de l'émail, les articulations de sa main se modifièrent.

Et l'homme n'en vit pas plus, car le loup apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision. Grognant et grondant tout ce qu'il pouvait, il planta ses griffes dans la moquette et bondit vers lui. L'homme recula en hurlant de terreur. Le son se noya dans un gargouillis de sang et d'air.

Le corps s'écroula au sol.

****************

La panthère bondit par-dessus le puma en direction du loup. Un crachement l'arrêta brutalement. A sa gauche, un superbe -et énorme- tigre royal s'avançait vers elle. Ses majestueuses épaules roulaient puissamment sous son épaisse fourrure rayée à chaque pas, accompagnant sa démarche féline. L'animal était en chasse, et la panthère devina que la proie n'était autre qu'elle-même.

****************

L'animal glissa souplement au sol. Il fit jouer doucement ses griffes sur la moquette pelucheuse, puis s'étira avec volupté. Que c'était bon de retrouver ce corps… les humains étaient si banals, et tellement faibles… Le fauve bâilla, dévoilant une dentition horrifiante. Puis il s'assit, sa longue queue poilue s'enroulant avec délicatesse autour de ses grosses pattes, et analysa la situation.

La panthère et le puma s'agressaient stupidement. Le loup réalisait un carnage qui aurait pu le rendre jaloux s'il n'était pas perpétré avec si peu de subtilité et d'esthétique. Et le tigre… Bah, il ne craignait pas plus le tigre que les autres !

Se redressant d'un coup de reins, le félin se dirigea à petites foulées vers le petit groupe d'hommes qui tentait de fuir par la réserve.

Le temps du jeu était venu.

****************

Il resta un instant déboussolé. Il y avait tant de choses à comprendre à la fois que ç'en était impossible, perturbant et même effrayant. Il ne put que demeurer assis -une position indigne de ses capacités- en attendant que son ses nouveaux instincts interprètent le tout. Le sang, les cris, les bruits, les odeurs… La menace des autres.

Cette simple pensée le fit grogner. Des intrus dominants sur _son_ territoire ? Hors de question !

Plus loin sur sa droite, une petite panthère et un puma rustique s'affrontaient. Aucun des deux ne semblait céder. La panthère attira tout particulièrement son attention ; aussi noire qu'il était clair, aussi fine qu'il était compacte, aussi majestueuse que lui. Et son odeur… quelque chose lui dit que l'humain n'était déjà pas insensible à cette petite panthère. Elle méritait son attention. Mais même attractive, cette panthère périrait si elle refusait de quitter son territoire.

La moquette remplaça rapidement le canapé sous ses coussinets, alors que sa proie ignorait superbement le puma. Elle venait droit sur lui.

Il se lécha les babines.

Parfait.

****************

Le tigre faisait dix bon centimètres et au moins 60 kilos de plus que lui, mais il n'allait pas s'écraser pour autant. Il était un mâle et comptait bien le prouver.

Il se tourna alors vers son nouvel adversaire et s'aplatit en feulant impétueusement. Le tigre lui répondit d'un calme grognement de gorge. Cette assurance exaspéra la panthère, qui bondit dans sa direction, toutes griffes dehors. L'autre esquiva facilement et lui décocha en retour un coup d'épaule qui la fit basculer sur le flanc. Il cracha furieusement en se redressant. Sa queue battait l'air rapidement, témoin de son agacement.

Le tigre lui décocha un coup de patte qui blessa son épaule. Elle rugit de douleur et attaqua son ventre vulnérable, refermant ses terribles mâchoires sur une touffe de poils chauds. L'animal rayé se secoua puis feula en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il répliqua d'un ronronnement agressif. Plus petit, oui, mais pas moins mâle et dominant !

Le tigre avança vers lui en quelques petits bonds. La panthère se recula et brandit une patte dentelée mais le tigre la dépassa sans lui prêter attention et sauta sur le dos d'un soldat isolé. Il lui brisa la nuque d'un coup de dents bien placé et retourna sur le sol sans attendre la chute du cadavre. Il s'assit en repliant sa queue autour de ses hanches pour commencer la toilette de sa patte marquée de sang. La panthère gronda de rage puis se faufila habilement dans la mêlée sanglante que constituaient le loup, le puma, un étrange animal pourvu de deux canines extérieures d'une longueur impressionnante et leurs jouets humains.

Si le tigre avait pu, il aurait rit.

****************

Le chat sauta souplement sur une étagère, se faufilant entre des pneus et d'énormes pièces métalliques sentant l'huile et la mécanique. L'humain. Ça ne bougeait pas, ne sentait ni le sang ni la chaleur, et, par tous les lapins du monde, n'étaient même pas appétissants. Ces odeurs-là étaient différentes de celles des quatre adversaires dans les pièces à côté, mais étrangement quelque chose semblait… similaire… Intrigué, il s'aplatit et entreprit de renifler ces gros éléments morts. Il commença d'abord par laisser son nez se remplir d'arômes confus, envahir son cerveau et l'exalter. Un ronronnement grave monta d'entre ses cô odeurs-là, par contre… oui, il les aimait. Ça sentait le chaud, le vivant. La proie. Il _adorait_ cette odeur.

Il poussa son museau dans le creux d'une grande pièce octogonale. Elle sentait… la force. Pas brute et fulgurante, comme semblait sentir le puma doré, mais l'assurance calme qu'ont ces fauves indolents. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment l'odeur d'un fauve – trop piquant pour ça. C'était l'odeur d'un animal fier et puissant. Il lâcha un léger feulement. Le loup. C'était le loup qui avait manœuvré cet objet. Il renifla encore l'odeur, pour s'en imprégner définitivement.

Une de ses oreilles tiqua. En dessous du loup, il y avait une autre odeur… une odeur d'humain. Mais pas tout à fait.

Déboussolé, le félin glissa son nez sur plusieurs pièces autour de lui et renifla un peu partout. Cette même odeur était partout. Mélangée aux essences animales, les arômes humains les altéraient et en avaient été altérés. Son cerveau félin ne réussit pas à comprendre. Pourtant, l'odeur du loup et de cet humain se mélangeait, pas de manière parfaite mais… complémentaire. Comme si l'humaine était le prolongement du loup, ou le loup le prolongement de l'humain. Ou les deux.

Humain et fauve ? Impossible.

Crachant de dépit, il secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait rien ! Néanmoins, il décida de classer le loup et l'humain dans un unique compartiment. Il serait toujours temps de remédier à ça plus tard…

Perplexe, il reprit son examen. Quatre autres odeurs se mélangeaient, à peu près de la même façon. Il y avait l'odeur de ruse et d'intelligence, mêlé à un musc fort, plus ambré que le loup, plus… doux. Arrondi. Sensuel. Moins piquant que le loup. Plus félin. C'était l'odeur d'un fauve sûr de lui, mâle à n'en pas douter, mais pas particulièrement agressif si on ne l'attaquait pas. Mais si c'était le cas, il fallait craindre les représailles… En dessous, l'odeur humaine montrait… de l'attention. C'était peut-être le garçon qui avait le plus d'esprit de groupe parmi toute la bande. Intéressant…

Il déplaça son nez vers d'autres pièces, reniflant doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il captât une autre odeur, assez puissante pour qu'il puisse l'analyser. Il fut surpris de sa teneur. Beaucoup de musc, de la force mais surtout de l'impétuosité. Cet animal devait être jeune, et possédait apparemment très peu de contrôle de soi. Mais il était également très puisant. Peut-être autant que lui – en tout cas plus que le loup et le premier félin, quoique pas de la même manière. Ça sentait la malice aussi. L'humain, en dessous, sentait le sang et la tristesse. Il gronda doucement. Les potentiels de cet adversaire étaient intéressants, mais il lui manquait de… hum, quelque chose comme de la maturité, pour l'intéresser réellement.

Une autre odeur reflétait de la sauvagerie coupée de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il y avait du métal, aussi, et il imaginait que l'odeur en-dessous serait celle de ce bipède aux longs poils noirs qui promenait un long bâton brillant qui portait ce même arôme non-naturel. Il sentait que c'était un mâle puissant, sûr de lui et féroce. A ne pas chatouiller, donc… Mais il était lui-même sûr d'être plus puissant que cet autre félin… Un semblant de rire s'échappa de sa gorge. A ne pas chatouiller, n'est-ce pas ?

L'animal se coula souplement jusqu'à terre et s'étira voluptueusement. Le frisson qui remonta de la pointe de sa queue jusqu'à la base de ses oreilles le fit se cambrer et gratter ses griffes contre le béton froid de la réserve. Chatouiller… Puis il se redressa, et contournant silencieusement les cadavres pleins de sang sans prendre la peine de leur jeter un regard, se faufila vers le salon.

****************

Les soldats furent rapidement réduits en charpie sous les efforts conjugués des cinq prédateurs. Ils éventrèrent, égorgèrent, blessèrent, mordirent et broyèrent avec acharnement et plaisir. S'abreuvant parfois du sang de leur victime, prélevant un petit bout de chair -fade et inodore- avant d'abandonner leur jouet pour en trouver un autre.

Ces combats inégaux furent ponctués par de bien plus intéressantes altercations entre les bêtes. Chacun récolta son lot de morsures et de griffures – surtout les fauves, plus agressifs que le loup.

Cette rivalité devint vite un problème lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne à tuer. Les cinq se jaugèrent pendant un moment, détaillant les atouts des quatre autres avec soin, puis, comme si un quelconque signal avait retentit, se jetèrent sauvagement dans une mêlée brutale. Crocs, griffes, gueules et pattes entrèrent en action avec le but évident de faire le plus de mal possible au quatre autres.

Du sang et des blessures se rajoutèrent au carnage humain, accompagnés de rugissements, de jappements, de feulement et de grognements.

****************

L'air était… pesant. Lourd de l'odeur des animaux, - le musc dominateur et agressif -, d'adrénaline, de sang et de cette odeur nauséabonde propre aux viscères éparpillées ou sortant des abdomens éventrés. Placés à différents coins de la pièce – la panthère calée en haut d'une étagère, le puma près de la porte, le tigre sur le canapé, le loup sur la table basse et le dernier à l'entrée du couloir menant à la réserve – ils s'observaient tous avec soin, prêts à bondir au moindre signe d'hostilité. C'était une chose de s'allier contre un ennemi plus dangereux dans l'action du moment, ç'en était une autre de ne pas répondre à l'agression d'un rival sur son propre territoire. Le problème étant que, à l'instant, chacun d'eux considérait la maison comme _son_ territoire.

Ils l'avaient déjà prouvés – leurs pelages tachés de sang et zébrés de blessures l'attestaient.

Le silence était total et l'immobilité presque insupportable. Pourtant, aucun ne voulait céder. C'était autant une guerre des regards qu'un affrontement pour le pouvoir.

Et puis, soudainement, le loup se leva et descendit de la table basse. Ses griffes mortelles grattèrent le sol de manière désagréable pour les quatre félins, qui couchèrent les oreilles ou les orientèrent sur le côté. Il trottina jusqu'à la porte. Le puma s'unit en le voyant s'approcher de lui et ouvrit la gueule pour feuler lentement. Le loup s'assit devant lui, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant, la queue au repos. De lui n'émanait aucune agressivité. Sans se soumettre, il ne défiait pas le grand fauve, se contentant… d'attendre.

Trois paires d'yeux félins fixèrent la scène. C'était plus de la curiosité que du stress, mais chacun savait qu'en cas de conflit entre le loup et le puma, leur propre statut ne tiendrait plus. Ce serait le commencement d'une affreuse lutte pour de territoire.

Le puma feula et s'avança vers le loup, tendant la tête vers lui, jusqu'à le frôler du bout du nez. Le loup ne bougea pas. L'oreille droite du puma s'agita dans un soubresaut.

Et le puma s'écarta.

Le loup se releva aussitôt et détala.

Ce fut comme si un signal avait retenti.

Le puma s'élança à la suite du canidé, la panthère se laissa glisser au bas de son armoire pour s'échapper par la fenêtre, précédé du tigre qui, lui, n'avait pas hésité à briser le verre. La porte de la réserve claqua comme le dernier félin quittait les lieux par l'arrière.

****************

En une seconde, à peine, la maison fut désertée. Laissée pleine de cadavres et vide de toute présence humaine, au cœur de la forêt en plein milieu de la nuit.

********************

_Tzuzuku…_

********************

Hum, encore beaucoup de temps pour ce chapitre… Mais vous comprendrez que j'ai voulu y mettre les formes. Je suis loin du résultat que j'escomptais, mais je trouve que j'aurais pu le rater davantage, alors finalement je m'estime relativement satisfaite lol

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et que… ben que voilà quoi, y en aurait trop à rajouter à la suite ( que ça vous donne envie de lire les prochains chapitres/savoir la suite/me poser des questions/laisser des reviews/savoir qui est quel animal/comment et/ou pourquoi c'est possible/etc… ) sans que je vous endorme XD

J'vous embrasse tous très fort et merci de votre patience !

Lyly[**u**]


	4. Chapitre III

Bonjour bonjour ! x)

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de _D'Amour et de Sang_. Le précédent n'a pas beaucoup plu si j'en crois la quasi absence de reviews… et ça ne va pas s'arranger^^

Petite dédicace à **Krassnaia** : ce chapitre est pour toi ; je pense que tu sauras pourquoi… Encore merci !

Remerciez bien fort Nanou pour ses corrections attentives !

* * *

**D'amour et de**** Sang**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre III :

-

Remis de ses émotions et apaisé par la forêt, le fauve trottinait calmement, louvoyant entre les arbres et se faufilant ans les creux avec souplesse, les oreilles dressées par la curiosité et l'attention. Derrière lui sa queue flottait fièrement, ondoyante. Le sol sous ses coussinets, lui paraissait d'une effroyablement agréable souplesse. C'était bien différent de la surface froide et dure de l'abri qu'il venait de quitter. Mais de toute manière tout était vraiment différent ici. Le sol, les odeurs, la chaleur, le vent, la tension. Tout.

Jusqu'à l'air. Là-bas, avec les autres /_les adversaires_/, l'air était chaud et avait la même odeur de… de mort. C'était un air statique, sans toutes les odeurs de la nature.

Celle du sang était exquise et excitante, et il s'en repaissait avec de doux délices bestiaux, mais l'air du dehors était incroyablement stimulant, avec tous ces effluves différents qui représentaient autant d'intérêts. Il sentait une énergie phénoménale habiter tous ses muscles et les tendre, prêts à le propulser à la moindre sollicitation, à la moindre pensée. _/La puissance…/_ L'odeur de l'herbe, de l'eau, de la nuit, des arbres. Du petit écureuil blotti tout au fond de sa niche, tremblant de peur à l'idée qu'il puisse le croquer. Des spores des fougères, compactés autour de lui en un nuage qui chatouillait l'intérieur de son nez et l'emplissait presque désagréablement. Le fumet chaud et musqué du lapin qui détala juste devant lui… et attira son attention. _/Ma proie !/_

Un mélange confus de flashs images et sensoriels l'envahit. L'extase de la chasse… l'exaltation de la course poursuite… …le débusquage… …le goût du sang dans sa bouche… …la chaleur du petit corps encastré entre ses dents… …les dernières contractions musculaires de sa proie… …son dernier souffle d'agonie… …sa chair délectable qu'il déchiquèterait de ses crocs avec envie… /_Plaisir…_/ Un frisson d'excitation courut le long de son échine, hérissant ses poils ; un feulement rauque sortit de sa gorge.

Freinant brusquement, il décala son bassin vers la droite pour obliquer brutalement vers le lapin, sur sa droite. Il laissa échapper un grondement joyeux et arrondit le dos. Sa première chasse depuis… trop longtemps. Le petit lapin avait peur. C'était une bête adulte, sautillante et fringante. L'odeur de sa terreur était… horriblement excitante. Il huma soigneusement l'air, repérant le fumet du rongeur vers sa droite. Il découvrit ses crocs d'un geste nerveux, son corps tendu et prêt à bondir. Il s'élança. Ce fut un méli-mélo de couleurs – les arbres, l'herbe, la lumière, les plantes, l'air, la rosée – de formes – les arbres, les plantes, les feuilles, le lapin devant lui tel un petit feu-follet marron – de sensations – le vent dans sa fourrure, ses muscles qui se tendaient et se détendaient à une cadence régulière, son corps qui se tordait en dépit de son squelette sur le côté, vers le bas, le sol meuble de la forêt sous ses pattes aux griffes déployées, les vibrations de sa course et de celle du lapin – de senteurs – la peur du lapin, les fleurs, le bois et les végétaux en décomposition, les plantes, l'écorce, les autres animaux, l'air de la nuit tardive, les corps pourrissants, la terre que son passage soulevait et remuait – puis il plongea. _/Tuer !/_

Le lapin couina lorsque ses crocs traversèrent sa peau et déchirèrent sa chair, écrasant la frêle cage thoracique en un craquement satisfaisant. Les puissantes mâchoires brisèrent aisément la colonne vertébrale. Le corps du rongeur eut encore quatre spasmes, ses pattes battant dans le vide, puis il reposa, mou et désarticulé, dans la gueule du fauve. Mort.

Satisfait, ce dernier les hissa, son grand corps meurtrier et son repas, dans le haut d'un arbre au moins centenaire en plantant ses griffes puissantes dans l'écorce et s'installa assez confortablement sur une branche majeure. Sa longue queue rayée, se mouvant joyeusement de droite à gauche en un balancement vif, pendait vers le sol sur son côté droit. Il déposa sa friandise sur la branche, entre ses deux grosses pattes velues, puis retourna le petit cadavre de manière à présenter le ventre, et plongea avec délice ses crocs dans la chair savoureuse du corps encore tiède. _/Délicieux…/_ Un puissant ronronnement vibra d'entre ses côtes.

****************

Il courait. Libre !/ Ses muscles glissaient les uns contre les autres, pleins de force calme et de puissance souple. Son corps délié s'étirait et se rassemblait inlassablement, en un mouvement fluide et répété sans fatigue. L'énergie saturant ses muscles le propulsait loin, toujours plus loin, et trouvait son regain dans les vibrations montant le long des gros os de l'animal lorsque ses pattes frappaient le sol presque rectiligne. Il voulait _/voler/_.

C'était une région assez désertique de prime abord ; la maison qu'il venait de quitter était prise en sandwich entre - étonnamment - la forêt qu'il sentait derrière lui, vibrante de vie et de parfums attirants, et cette lande plate faite de terre et de sable. Les odeurs chaudes et vivantes provenant de derrière lui l'attiraient et taquinaient ses instincts de _/dominant/_ chasseur mais il ne souhaitait pas entrer dans la forêt. Non seulement il ne désirait pas particulièrement côtoyer les /_ennemis. Autres dominants. Rivaux/_ autres fauves, mais il sentait surtout que ce n'était pas sa place. Trop d'obstacles et d'environnement pas assez d'espace dégagé. La forêt regorgeait certainement de proies potentielles et d'intérêts variés, mais cette lande lui correspondait bien mieux. Plus rares quoique présentes, les proies se faisaient autrement plus difficiles à débusquer, et ça, c'était un défi à sa taille.

Les mètres défilaient sous ses pattes infatigables. Il respirait calmement et profondément, s'enivrant du parfum de liberté et de nouveau imprégnant l'air qu'il inspirait. Au bout de ce qui lui parut être 1o minutes, il traversa une étendue de surface morte, noire et inégale – granuleuse – qui puait le feu et le métal. Il se hâta de traverser ce bandeau large de deux ou trois mètres. De l'autre côté, le sol était moins doux. Une herbe drue et rase couvrait un terrain accidenté et caillouteux, résistant au contact de ses pattes, irritant légèrement ses coussinets sensibles. Cette dureté le réjouit. Il n'était pas fait pour la facilité. /_Je suis fort. Je suis plus puissant qu'eux !/_ Lui n'avait pas besoin d'un sol molletonné d'une épaisse couche de douceur. La douceur était pour les faibles. Son humain s'était toujours bien accordé avec lui sur ce point-là.

Lorsque plus tard il tomba sur un amas de rochers satisfaisants, il s'y plaqua, résolu à y passer la nuit.

****************

Il sortit de la maison à toute berzingue, ses pattes battant le sol à un rythme forcené. La course fut brève mais intense, et se dépenser de cette manière lui fit du bien. Le trop-plein d'énergie s'apaisa quelque peu, et une fois profondément enfoncé dans la forêt, il s'assit au pied d'un arbre, dos au tronc.

Il avait senti le fauve couleur de sable mouillé le suivre sur quelques foulées puis leurs chemins avaient différés. Il se savait seul, aucun animal dangereux aux alentours. Lui et les quatre autres _/faibles/_ devaient être les seuls prédateurs _/je suis plus puissant qu'eux/_ dans les parages. Bien. Ça faisait plus de proies.

Curieux de découvrir ce nouvel environnement, il se releva et s'ébroua vivement. Sa fourrure hirsute le faisait paraître plus gros qu'il n'était, plus imposant. Il tendit ses pattes devant lui et poussa son bassin vers l'arrière, s'étirant en chougnant. Un agréable fourmillement s'empara de son être, faisant trembler ses muscles puissants. Réveillé, il s'élança au petit trot, la queue droite. Les odeurs et les touchers différents éveillaient des images dans son esprit, des pulsions, des envies. De chasses, de courses, de sieste, de jeu. Se frotter contre un arbre, débusquer ce petit animal gris, faire ses griffes sur ce bout d'écorce odorante, courir après cette odeur… finalement, attiré par une odeur plus puissante et qui lui assécha la gorge, il tomba sur une sorte de ruisseau. Le terrain était inégal, et il repéra rapidement un méandre isolé et encaissé, près duquel un tronc d'arbre aux branches largement déployées constituerait un abris très acceptable. Après avoir étanché sa soif – que l'odeur si particulière de l'eau avait révélée – il partit se coucher contre son arbre et prit son temps afin de s'installer le plus confortablement possible. Puis il posa la tête sur ses pattes avant, tendues devant lui, en couinant. Tour de lui, l'odeur de la nuit envahissait tout. Frais et pourtant si chaud. Si vibrant de vies. Il entendait, par exemple, les battements d'ailes et les hululements des oiseaux nocturnes regagnant doucement leurs nids, signe que le jour se lèverai dans quelques heures seulement. Et qu'il devait dormir – il était un animal diurne, lui ! –… mais l'impression d'être le seul à des kilomètres l'empêchait de vouloir fermer les yeux.

Il ignorait où avaient disparu les autres, et honnêtement il s'en moquait. Pourtant, il se sentait étrangement seul, privé de leur présence. Il était un animal grégaire malgré son besoin d'indépendance et sa forte personnalité ; appartenir à un groupe était nécessaire son mental. Esseulé, ses oreilles se plaquèrent contre son crâne osseux et il rejeta la tête en arrière pour hurler.

****************

Assuré que personne ne le suivait, il ralentit et adopta un trottinent dynamique et dynamisant. Sous ses pattes, la sensation du sol couvert d'humus composé de mousses et de résidus en tous genres l'enchantait. C'était doux et moelleux comme… _/de la moquette/_ de l'herbe fraîche. Trouver la forêt n'avait pas été bien difficile. Elle était juste en face de lui, et si ça n'avait pas été le cas la profusion d'odeurs intéressantes en émanant aurait suffi à l'attirer et à la guider.

Il marcha calmement entre les arbres, le nez en l'air. Il humait soigneusement toutes les odeurs que ses narines envoyaient à son cerveau. Les proies se taillaient la plus grande part de l'olfactif, tout comme leurs bruits représentaient la majorité de l'auditif. Piaillements, frottement glissement, respirations, battements. Autant de symphonies délicieuses. Après, ce n'était que le bruit du vent et l'odeur des plantes. Bien moins intéressants que le bruit d'un cœur affolé battant contre les côtes d'un petit corps tremblant recroquevillé au plus profond d'un tunnel…

Il bâilla largement et s'assit d'un air indolent. Il n'avait pas envie de chasser. Le goût du sang humain emplissait déjà sa bouche – teinté de la saveur plus féline du sang du tigre, qui l'avait attaqué. L'ennemi l'avait blessé à l'épaule et une sourde douleur --celle infligée par l'humain armé de ce petit bâton noir qui faisait du bruit et embaumait horriblement la poudre à feu-- parcourait son postérieur gauche, mais ces douleurs ne l'handicapait pas réellement – et il avait eu son comptant de sang et de chair arrachée lors des affrontements avec les humains – du reste, leur chair ne possédait que peu de saveur et se révélait plutôt fade. C'était décevant ! De fait, il se sentait plutôt fatigué. Las. Toutes ses animosités et velléités de combats s'étaient exprimées les instant précédents ; il n'aspirait plus désormais à se trouver une endroit sûr et confortable pour passer la nuit. Et lécher ses plaies, car il saignait.

Fort de cette résolution, le fauve se redressa et recommença à trottiner, explorant doucement cette partie de la forêt. Il sentit bien vite l'odeur d'un _/rival/_ autre prédateur. Il s'arrêta et huma l'odeur. Le tigre. Un feulement rauque lui échappa. Le tigre était ici ! Celui qui l'avait attaqué ! Furieux, il se plaqua au sol en feulant, sa queue fouettant le l'air alors qu'il tentait de suivre la piste de cette odeur musquée pour remonter jusqu'à l'animal. Au bout de moins d'une seconde, il gronda, se redressa et tourna son oreille gauche sur le côté. La piste était fraîche, mais déjà éventée. Le tigre n'était plus là. Cette constatation le désappointa. Sa proie venait de s'enfuir. Il cracha de dépit.

Mais finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Il ne se sentait pas réellement d'engager un combat injustifié. Il avait eu son compte pour la journée. Alors, son grand corps souple se colla et s'enroula autour du tronc d'un arbre, le long duquel il grimpa à l'aide de ses pattes griffues écartées. Sa queue s'enroula autour de la branche derrière lui. Basculant sur le côté, il tourna la tête et sortit sa grosse langue râpeuse pour lécher le sang maculant le poil noir de son épaule. Après quelques instants passés à nettoyer sa plaie, il s'allongea de tout son long sur la branche, étendit ses pattes devant lui, les croisa élégamment et posa la tête dessus. Son grand corps luisant se fondit dans la pénombre de la nuit.

****************

L'odeur du loup insupportait son nez délicat. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt sans prendre garde à ce qui l'entourait, bondissant et galopant. Il se sentait bien. Libre. La saveur du sang emplissait sa bouche. Il avait égorgé, éventré et tué avec joie. Ça faisait longtemps. Tuer à la lame ne procurait en rien la même sensation jouissive des crocs s'enfonçant dans la chair délicate, arrachant, transperçant et broyant. Ça ne faisait pas suffisamment couler son sang dans sa gorge. Ça ne permettait pas assez de se repaître de sa peur et de son agonie. Ça ne montrait pas assez à l'autre combien il lui était supérieur. Mais déchiqueter la gorge de quelqu'un – d'un humain – ou se battre avec un autre fauve, comme il l'avait fait contre ce gros chat rayé… _ça_, c'était bon. Un vrai délice.

Exalté, il courut longtemps dans la forêt, son long corps souple et infatigable répondant à la moindre de ses sollicitations. Se pliant, se tordant, se voûtant, s'allongeant ou se rassemblant au gré de sa volonté. Egorgeant de souplesse, d'énergie et de puissance. La meilleure des armes – lui-même. _/Je règne. /_

Son univers s'étirait à l'infini et s'effondrait sur lui-même en un gigantesque méli-mélo de formes – les arbres couverts de mousses, des morceaux de bois humides échoués au sol, les plantes et leurs feuilles – de sensations – les vibrations de sa course, ses muscles puissants et élastiques qui roulaient sous sa peau et sous sa chair, l'oxygène pénétrant es poumons alors qu'il expirait violemment, le sol meuble recouvert d'humus vibrant sous ses pattes aux griffes déployées, le vent dans sa fourrure et cette impression inouïe d'infinie liberté – de couleurs – une multitude de verts, du marron, des jaunes et des oranges, la diffraction de la lumière dans l'air et les gouttes de rosée, l'éclat si particulier de la nuit – de senteurs – les odeurs animales des êtres qu'ils croisaient sans leur accorder d'attention, le bois et les végétaux en décomposition, la terre que son passage soulevait et remuait, l'air de la nuit tardive, les corps pourrissants, les fleurs, les plantes et la senteur épicée de l'écorce des arbres – qui l'enivrait, l'exaltait de plus en plus sans qu'il en vît le bout, et soudain ce fut l'apothéose.

La jouissance.

Son corps se raidit, ses muscles se tétanisèrent et il roula au sol, feulant de surprise comme un chaton. Sa chute se finit sur un arbre, contre lequel il s'affaissa en un tas de poils et de muscles informe. Sonné, il se releva et s'étira. Il eut un moment de flottement. Pas d'ennemis… ? Puis, soudain aussi mou que de la gelée, il se hissa sur une branche de son arbre et s'y enroula fermement. Le bout de la queue coincé sous son ventre, il s'endormit ainsi.

****************

Les premières lueurs du jour cueillirent les cinq anim-adolescents nus, endormis et pour certains, blessés. Un blond au corps frêle déplorait une plaie à l'épaule, déviant vers l'omoplate, déjà à demi refermée, et sa cheville gauche était marquée de l'impact d'une balle. Le flanc de l'homme au katana – étendu sur le ventre sur une grosse branche à laquelle il s'accrochait tel un koala – arborait la marque d'une morsure profonde, dont les dents n'étaient pas des plus humaines. Dispatchés dans la forêt et en dehors, le soleil découvrit lentement le corps allongé d'un adolescent aux cheveux tressés – ceux-ci pendant vers le sol tel la queue d'un fauve – dont une jambe s'ornait d'une éraflure longiligne d'environ trois centimètres de longs, et un grand brun couché sur le flanc, légèrement replié en chien de fusil, dont la tête reposait sagement sur ses mains croisées. En dehors de la forêt, ce fut sur un jeune homme un peu plus petit aux cheveux en nid de poule que l'astre posa ses rayons.

Leurs formes animales avaient disparu pendant leur sommeil, les laissant dans leur plus simple appareil humain – nu, désarmés, et sereinement endormis.

****************

Il y eut autant de réveils différents qu'il y avait d'adolescents.

Le natté, apparemment trop agité même au réveil, voulu rouler sur le dos. Inévitablement, il chuta dans un cri aigu, et très bref, qui fut suivi du bruit lourd d'un corps s'affaissant plusieurs mètres en contrebas.

Le blond faillit l'imiter mais se rattrapa au dernier moment. Il grimaça lorsque ses blessures le lancèrent mais tint bon et descendit ensuite prudemment de son perchoir.

L'adolescent aux cheveux longs ouvrit les yeux avant de bouger, ce qui lui fut salutaire car il put ainsi s'asseoir à cheval sur sa branche afin d'examiner méthodiquement son problème, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine nue.

Le plus isolé ouvrit ses yeux bleu glacier et se contenta de s'étirer avant qu'une moue contrariée n'étire sa bouche : les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Le dernier roula sur le dos et s'étira, retombant les bras en croix. Il se sentait bien, enveloppé de fraîcheur et entièrement reposé – ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis belle lurette. Quelque chose de doux et frais, presque froid, caressait sa peau nue. Il soupira lorsque les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Les Ozies leur avaient tendu un piège. Peu importait comment – enfin si, tout de même, c'était un véritable problème – ils avaient découvert leur ordre de mission et les avaient suivi en s'assurant que l'un d'eux au moins – Duo, en l'occurrence – fût blessé pour les ralentir et les distraire. En tant normal, la blessure du natté ne les aurait pas perturbé outre mesure : ils n'avaient pas réellement besoin de leurs jambes pour piloter leurs méchas, et au pire HeavyArms ou Wing aurait pris DeathScythe en charge – mais cette mission n'avait pas permis l'utilisation des Gundams… Et leur plan avait fonctionné. Sans leurs formes animales, ils auraient été capturés.

Ils pourraient remercier Duo qui avait initié le changement de forme – bien qu'à vrai dire, il pensait que n'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu céder à la facilité vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel ils se trouvaient… Ce qui entraînait un autre problème : ils en étaient _tous_. A la différence qu'ils étaient tous des félins – même s'il n'avait pas reconnu cet étrange animal ocre pourvu de grandes dents (il était certainement au félin ce que les vampires étaient à la chauve-souris) qui était apparu sur le canapé, près du tigre. Cette engeance ne le satisfaisait pas. Il avait fourni des efforts considérables pour ne pas trahir sa nature profonde, même en mission – _surtout_ en mission – et au début de leur vie commune. Non seulement cette nouvelle rendait futiles tous ces efforts, mais elle signifiait également que lui-même, dont la capacité d'observation et d'analyse était reconnu, n'avait rien remarqué durant – combien, déjà ? – un an, au moins.

Lui-même avait découvert qu'il pouvait se changer en loup assez tôt, chez les mercenaires. Les premières fois, ses transformations se déclenchaient sous l'effet d'émotions intenses – peur ou stress, sa forme lupine étant plus rapide, vive et meurtrière que l'humaine. C'était pratique pour mercenaires. Ça expliquait également son talent avec les bêtes. Ni totalement humain no entièrement loup, il comprenait leurs signaux et les leur rendait. D'abord irrité par ce riva à l'odeur de mâle dominant, les animaux du cirque se laissaient amadouer par l'humain qui semblait posséder les mêmes codes qu'eux. Cette capacité lui avait plutôt été profitable par le passé – ses sens plus développés que la normale n'étaient pas innocents à ses capacités d'infiltration, de même que sa souplesse de soi-disant acrobate.

Néanmoins, l'idée de devoir vivre avec quatre puissants fauves ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il savait que la personnalité du loup, fier et indépendant, transparaissait dans son comportement humain ; s'il supposait qu'il en était de même pour les autres, de nombreux problèmes de territoire, par exemple, se profilaient. Ils avaient déjà eu du mal à entrer dans leur actuel mode de cohabitation en réfrénant leurs instincts animaux… Qu'en serait-il maintenant que chacun savait que les quatre autres étaient de dangereux prédateurs capables de rivaliser avec eux en _tous_ points ? Il n'osait imaginer ce que ça allait devenir… Satanée mission ! Ils allaient devoir initier de nouvelles règles, de nouveaux codes et… un nouveau mode de fonctionnement. Bonheur intense que celui-ci…

Soupirant, le garçon s'assit. Il se savait nu, et baissa un regard distrait sur son corps. Comme il s'en doutait – le sentait – il ne portait aucune trace de blessure. Pourtant, la veille, ç'avait été un vrai carnage. Perpétré par chacun d'eux. Leurs instincts de prédateurs s'étaient réveillés et ils avaient profité de l'aubaine pour assouvir leurs envies de bestialité. Il réprima une grimace. Il aimait être loup, mais ces envies meurtrières ou dominatrices qu'il ressentait sporadiquement lui déplaisaient. Il s'était toujours employé à montrer une face calme et à contrôler ses pulsions, car il savait ce qui pouvait arriver s'il se laissait emporter – comme la veille au soir. Il espérait que les autres savaient également faire de même… sous peine de devoir s'entretuer. Il ne craignait pas trop de Quatre – le plus conciliant de tous – mais doutait de Duo – il ne provoquerait peut-être pas sciemment les autres, mais son tempérament de joueur casse-cou au-delà du suicidaire pouvait poser des problèmes – et se méfiait carrément de Heero et Wufeï, les éléments les plus dominants et intransigeants de leur équipe. Nouveau soupir. Ç'allait être la joie !

L'adolescent se releva et passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux. Il trouva, parmi plusieurs brins d'herbes et petites miettes de terre, un petit morceau de chair, certainement humaine. Il la considéra un instant, songeur. Ça devait appartenir à l'homme qu'il avait saisi à la gorge avant de lui briser les cervicales… Comment avaient-ils fait pour pénétrer dans leur planque malgré les sécurités de Heero ?

Tenant le petit bout de viande entre le pouce et l'index, il tendit le cou pour le renifler. Beurk ! A l'état humain, ça ne lui donnait que la nausée. Il n'était pas cannibale – bien que sa partie lupine se réjouisse de croquer de l'homme. Il balança le morceau de bifteck et alla s'agenouiller près du ruisseau pour se laver les mains – couvertes de terre et de poussière collées par le sang – boire et s'asperger le visage le haut du torse.

L'eau fraîche lui donna la chair de poule mais le réveilla complètement. Il se sentait mieux que depuis… un certain moment – plusieurs années – et son corps lui semblait gagné d'une nouvelle énergie. Faire sortir le loup l'avait toujours re-dynamisé. Etalant l'eau de ses mains sur ses bras, il se releva et étira son dos en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en les tendant vers une amante invisible.

Puis, enfin, avec la motivation lasse de ceux qui savent qu'ils doivent faire quelque chose de déplaisant, il se mit en route. Toujours nu.

****************

Naturellement, ils avaient pénétré dans la maison de la même manière dont ils en étaient sortis : la fenêtre, la porte, la porte de derrière.

La pièce était saturée de l'odeur âcre, métallique et poisseuse du sang plus ou moins séché. Le canapé pâle était taché de rouge. Le liquide tapissait le bas des murs, recouvrait le sol. Leurs pieds nus ne marquaient aucune trace – le sang coulait immédiatement sur les espaces dégagés – alors qu'ils traversaient l'espace. Un silence stupéfait et vaguement horrifié s'installa, alors qu'ils prenaient l'entière mesure du massacre qu'ils avaient perpétré. Duo dénombra 13 cadavres, Wufeï compta cinq bras arrachés et deux têtes isolées. Quatre statua qu'ils devaient dépasser la vingtaine avec les corps encombrant l'étage.

Trowa réprima une grimace. De petits flashs passaient devant ses yeux, et il ajustait la position des cadavres avec ce qu'il avait fait, vu et perçu. Il baissa les yeux. Le sang lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-hauteur du pied. Un vrai pédiluve. Eh bien, de toute façon ça n'allait pas rester comme cela très longtemps. L'absence de vent garantissait la réussite de leur plan sans danger pour la forêt.

Sans s'occuper des traces de sang déposées dans l'escalier, Heero, entré par la porte arrière de la remise, se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Le signal était lancé.

Les quatre l'imitèrent. Dans les instants qui suivirent, les seuls bruits audibles furent ceux de sacs s'ouvrant et se fermant, d'armes s'entrechoquant et de corps s'habillant. Dix minutes plus tard et après une soigneuse vérification des chambres et du couloir – bondé de cadavres criblés de trous de balles ou de coupures, Quatre récupéra tous les sacs, qu'il chargea avec efficacité dans la Jeep. Pendant ce temps, Heero, de son laptop, ordonnait aux Gundams de se rapprocher, et les trois autres se chargeaient de déposséder le salon, la cuisine et la remise de leur contenu utile – pièces de rechange, affaires 'personnelles', armes disséminées un peu partout dans la maison (dans le tiroir du buffet dans le salon, sous le meuble à chaussure et l'évier et dans le tiroir des couverts, etc…).

Une demi-heure après, Wufeï avait pris place dans la Jeep et se dirigeait vers leur nouvelle planque, communiquée après un mail succin de Heero – ils allaient juste être en avance de six jours la date de leur emménagement, rien de grave. Derrière eux, les vitres intactes de la maison explosaient sous la chaleur de l'incendie.

****************

Les cinq adolescents se fixaient en chien de faïence. Ils avaient pris possession du lieu comme à leur habitude. Les chambres étaient doubles ; à l'avenir, il faudrait veiller à n'avoir que des chambres individuelles – si le loup pouvait accepter un rival sur son territoire, les félins en étaient incapables. Maintenant qu'ils le savaient, inutile de tenter le diable.

Après les mises en place habituelles – installation, sécurité, etc… – et les soins divers, et n'ayant plus de motif valable pour l'éviter, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur nouveau salon. Alors que le blond stationnait sur le canapé, les quatre autres se tenaient adossés aux murs de manière plus ou moins décontractée – bras croisés ou derrière la tête, jambe agacée, tripotage de natte. Les corps étaient tendus, et depuis une dizaine de minutes, aucun mot n'avait franchi leurs lèvres pincées. C'était un silence inconfortable – un de ceux qui précèdent les choses importantes, mais qu'on n'aime pas biser car après, tout basculera. Et chacun avait tellement de secrets, derrière _ce_ secret-là, qu'aucun ne souhaitait lancer la conversation. Ce qui allait suivre allait être, ils le sentaient tous, un instant clef de leurs vies – un de ces instants charnières qui faisaient qu'on devenait curé et pas assassin.

« J'ai découvert que je pouvais me transformer en panthère la première fois que je suis retourné sur L4 pendant mon entraînement, commença le jeune homme d'une voix calme mais vibrante. Le village d'à côté avait été attaqué par l'armée. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi. Des soldats sont entrés et ont commencé à arrêter les hommes, à vandaliser les commerces, mettant les habitations à sac, et autres. On voulait protéger le village, alors j'y suis allé avec les Manguanacs. Et c'était affreux. Je savais que j'allais être entrainé à tuer et à me battre, je le faisais déjà. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça serait comme ça…

Ses paroles éveillaient des souvenirs désagréables chez ses compagnons. Eux aussi – sauf peut-être un – avaient été choqués de constater l'horreur de la mort. Tuer était, en définitive, si facile… et si monstrueux.

« On s'est déployé dans la ville Rachid est resté avec moi. Mais ils étaient plus nombreux que nous, et d'un seul coup, je me suis retrouvé acculé avec Rachid, une arme braquée sur moi. Ç'a été ma première transformation. Je ne me rappelle plus de grand-chose, c'est Rachid qui m'a raconté. J'ai sauté sur le soldat le plus proche de moi, et lui ai planté mes crocs dans l'avant-bras. Il a lâché son arme et Rachid s'en est saisi. J'ai éventré le type d'une patte puis j'ai déchiqueté le genou d'un deuxième. Le premier n'était même pas tombé. Et j'ai tué le troisième soldat en le prenant à la gorge. Cervicales brisées. C'était la première fois que je tuais. L'animal que j'étais alors a failli attaquer Rachid aussi, mais je ressentais toujours mes affinités humaines, et je l'ai reconnu. Pour autant, j'ai fait un véritable carnage dans les rangs ennemis. Le soir même, après être redevenu moi-même, j'ai vomi trippes et boyaux en sanglotant pendant des heures…

Il y eut un silence. Quatre leva les yeux et dévisagea tour à tour ses compagnons. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix tremblait et sonnait le glas.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Trowa soupira.

****************

Tzuzuku…

****************

Un chapitre essentiellement centré sur le ressenti de nos petiots sous leurs formes animales… J'ai adoré l'écrire, c'est à la fois difficile et très… gratifiant, d'une étrange manière. J'adore les fauves. Ma chatte, que j'adore et devant laquelle je gagatise littéralement, est un véritable petit fauve d'appartement, avec de bonnes dents et des griffes pointues. A choisir, j'aurais préféré être louve qu'humaine, ou panthère – avec une préférence pour le loup, tout de même. Ce sont des animaux réellement fascinants. J'espère arriver à vous faire partager tout ça…

Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt – je ne sais pas quand, mais bientôt. Pensez que plus j'aurais de reviews, plus je serais motivée ;)

Je tiens également à préciser que _j'adore_ les lapins (surtout les lapins buffles kyyyah), alors ne me traitez pas de sauvage sans cœur SVP… d'accord ? *se penche sur le petit cadavre dont il ne reste que la tête et les os* Désolé, M. Lapinou… ! C'était pour le bien de mon scénar, tu comprends. *sèche une 'tite larme*

B'zoux et merci de votre patience 3

_Lyly_[**u**]


	5. Chapitre IV

Bonjour bonjour les gens ! =)

Un nouveau chapitre posté… Ça vient doucement, doucement. Peu d'action dans les chapitres qui vont suivre.

Par ailleurs, je ne pense pas que cette fic excèdera les trente chapitres. J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire mais ça ne s'étalera pas trop.

**Bêta :** Nanou ! Remerciez-la bien fort !

* * *

**D'amour et de ****Sang**

* * *

Chapitre IV :

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

La déclaration laissa un silence pesant dans la maisonnée. Parler… Déjà en temps normal, ce n'était pas leur point fort, alors sur ce sujet-là ? Impossible, ça oui !

« Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle, Qua-man ? Il me semble, à moi, que tout est déjà dit. Tu as vu la scène aussi ben que chacun de nous. Tu as participé autant que chacun de nous.

- Là je m'excuse. Je n'ai tué personne, moi.

Wufeï leva un sourcil septique vers le brun.

«_ Hier_ je n'ai tué personne, rectifia lourdement le pilote.

- Et tu ne t'es pas non plus transformé en énorme fauve à grande dents, n'est-ce pas ? reprit le premier celui à la natte.

L'autre plissa les yeux, mais ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre, de toutes manières ? Rien, exactement. Donc, autant qu'il la ferme. Ce n'était pas le plus diplomate des quatre – loin de là, ce poste étant occupé par le petit blond aux allures d'ange assis sur le canapé au milieu de la pièce – mais il savait que leurs tempéraments de dominants reviendraient à la moindre provocation. Duo cherchait la bagarre, mais il n'allait pas le satisfaire aussi facilement. Ça ne tenait pas uniquement de ses préoccupations de survie. Mais aussi de cet instinct de fauve dominant qui lui commandait de tout faire pour emmerder tout autre dominant. En lui son fauve ricana à cette pensée.

« Tu n'as rien fait uniquement parce que tu n'était pas d'humeur. C'était magnanime de ta part de nous laisser ce carnage.

- Même si c'est vrai, je n'ai tué personne hier. Vous vous en êtes très bien sorti tous seuls, ajouta-t-il en balayant du regard ses autres camarades. Et sans encouragement, de plus. Beau travail.

- La ferme, Yuy.

- A toi l'honneur, Chang.

- Ça suffit, taisez-vous !

Surpris, ils se tournèrent tous ver le troisième brun de l'assemblée, étonnés d'un tel éclat de voix de sa part, leurs sourcils disparaissant presque sous leurs franges – pour ceux qui en avaient.

« Vous vous conduisez comme des enfants de huit ans ! Cracha le jeune homme.

Ça surprit d'autant plus ses camarades qu'il était habituellement silencieux et davantage porté sur l'observation que sur la communication. Etaient-ils donc si ridicules ? Vexé, Wufeï croisa les bras et leva le menton en le défiant. C'était bien l'attitude du mâle qui avait provoqué la panthère…

« Je sais que les transformations jouent sur notre caractère et moi-même, je sens le loup très proche, mais vous ne pouvez pas oublier vos rivalités de chat – il ignora les quatre mines outrées et poursuivit – pendant un instant ? Nous sommes humains, actuellement, avec des préoccupations humaines. Vous réglerez la question du concours de victimes et de proie plus tard, en même temps que la lutte pour le territoire qu'aucun ne remportera !

Le silence de plomb qui tomba sur l'assemblée permit à chacun de réaliser que le temps de la fuite et des cachotteries était révolu. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'octroyer le luxe de se séparer maintenant, pas alors que OZ savait qu'ils étaient cinq et que se diviser signifiait – certes, passer plus facilement inaperçu mais également – scinder leur puissance par cinq – potentiellement mortel, donc. De toute manière, les Mads ne les laisseraient jamais faire. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient forcé cinq adolescents plus ou moins psychopathes et offensifs, surchargés de testostérones et fonctionnant uniquement à l'adrénaline à vivre ensemble. Maintenant que les résultats étaient satisfaisants pour les deux partis – les Mads et les Pilotes – ces premiers n'allaient certainement pas laisser ces seconds tout foutre en l'air, quel qu'en fût la raison – justifiée ou non, donc…

« Je suis d'accord.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Quatre. L'adolescent s'était levé et avancé vers eux, comme pour appuyer ses paroles. Proie de ces quatre regards peu amènes, il carra les épaules et redressa le menton. Son animal se révélait plutôt calme, et c'était en grande partie dû au fait qu'en tant qu'humain, il était déjà pondéré et presque délicat – bien que ce terme ne sied absolument pas à un terroriste. Mais il savait aussi que les choses devaient changer, car plus rien n'était comme avant. Et d'eux cinq, celui qui était réputé pour prendre l'initiative des grandes discussions importantes et donc désagréables, c'était lui.

C'était troublant et semblait étrangement irréel de reprendre les même rôles d'humains que la veille, comme si entre-temps, aucun d'eux ne s'était métamorphosé en dangereux prédateur pourvu de grandes dents et de grosses griffes. Troublant, irréel et soulageant. Peut-être, finalement, que tout n'allait pas être aussi difficile que prévu. Après tout, ils étaient humains avant d'être des bêtes, non ? Et les humains savaient réfléchir et prendre les bonnes décisions aux moments qui s'imposaient. Oui, ça allait s'arranger.

Fort de cette certitude, Quatre dévisagea tour à tour ses quatre compagnons pendant qu'il reprenait :

« Certaines choses ont besoin d'être mises au clair. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, ou en faisant semblant qu'il ne s'est rien passé et qu'on a tout oublié.je n'oublierais jamais ce que j'ai vu hier, continua-t-il sur un ton plus doux.

Il marqua une hésitation avant de continuer. Son visage s'ouvrit pour dévoiler une expression vulnérable faite d'appréhension et de doutes – mais pas seulement. Il baissa un peu la tête en les fixant tour à tour entre les pointes de sa frange dorée.

« Je n'oublierai jamais que chacun de vous s'est transformé en fauve sanguinaire et que nous avons tous ensemble – si Heero, tous ensemble, car tu aurais pu t'opposer à nous. N'avoir rien fait en ce sens, c'est avoir cautionné. Qui ne dit mot consent – tué pour nos vies, mais également pour le plaisir. Je n'oublierai jamais que j'ai reconnu mes semblables. Je n'oublierai jamais que je ne suis plus seul.

Il s'interrompit. Il sentait et voyait les regards lourds et scrutateurs de ses coéquipiers sur lui et ne les empêcha pas de chercher ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Son visage leur était un vrai livre ouvert où ils purent sans difficultés découvrir de la peur, de la douleur, mais aussi beaucoup d'espoir. L'espoir d'avoir trouvé des personnes avec qui partager le fardeau de ces instincts sauvages et indomptables. Le fardeau de se savoir ni humain ni animal, mais mi-humain mi-animal.

Duo croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant, tête baissée.

« J'ai besoin de vous, avoua délicatement Quatre. Et vous avez besoin de moi. On tous besoin des autres.

Ses paroles furent saluées par un court silence choqué, avant que Trowa ne se glisse vers lui.

« On n'a rien fait de plus que d'habitude, fit-il doucement. On a bien plus tué toute l'année écoulée qu'hier soir.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et se tourna vers les trois autres.

« Mais on l'a fait de telle manière que rien n'est plus comme avant. On l'a fait de telle manière que ça a créé plus de liens qu'un an de cohabitation.

- On peut plus faire machine arrière, continua Quatre. Il fallait y réfléchir avant de décider de tuer ces mecs en se transformant.

Un autre silence lourd et épais, régna sur la pièce. Duo aurait voulu dire qu'il n'avait rien choisi du tout et que c'était juste ses nerfs qui avaient lâché, faisant s'écrouler ses barrières et ses défenses, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le sujet, et que ce n'était pas le moment de dire ça. Plus tard, oui, mais pas maintenant. Pour le moment, ils devaient penser à leur situation présente, à savoir : les quatre mecs avec qui vous partagez votre vie, votre maison et vote lutte, se révèlent être, tout comme vous, de dangereux fauves… sauf que vous ne le saviez pas, et eux non plus. Il pensa brièvement à un génie flemmard coiffé en ananas et le fameux 'Galère !' raisonna dans sa tête, manquant de peu de le faire sourire.

Nerveux, Quatre observa ses trois partenaires avec attention. De la contrariété se lisait sur chacune de leurs postures. Et comme si la situation n'était pas assez exceptionnelle comme ça, les trois avaient croisés les bras et s'adossaient au mur, tête basse. Le blond retint un soupir. S'ils ne se décidaient pas en leur faveur, Trowa et lui-même ne pourraient rien faire. Il était hors de question, par exemple, de se balader sous leurs aspects animaux en présence d'humains – même pilotes de Gundam – et ceux-ci ne resteraient de toute manière pas longtemps sous ces formes humaines trop vulnérables, préférant certainement répondre à la provocation par l'agressivité sauvage. Ils étaient beaux, les fameux rebelles recherchés par OZ… !

Finalement Duo fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, bruyamment, rompant le silence tendu au cordeau. Il s'écarta du mur d'une secousse des reins et soupira en déliant ses bras pour rejeter sa longue natte en arrière d'un geste souple – félin – et fixer ses deux camarades.

« Putain vous faites chier les gars !

Il croisa à nouveau les bras et d'une démarche souple qui faisait rouler ses hanches d'une manière toute féline, vint se placer derrière eux. Toute sa posture montrait son agacement et son ennui, mais sa voix contredisait ces indications. Ses instincts animaux contre sa raison humaine. Et tout comme ils avaient fait preuve d'intelligence pendant le carnage, l'intelligence humaine l'emporta.

Il releva les yeux vers les deux Asiatiques en grimaçant son plus beau sourire facétieux.

« Allez les gars ! Faites pas vos têtes de mules, on sait tous ce qu'il en est.

Heero se renfrogna et le coin de sa bouche se tordit.

« On ne peut pas se séparer, on le sait tous. La situation n'est pas idéale, j'en conviens… Mais elle peut s'améliorer, et ça, ce serait cool non ? Pour l'instant on est sur les nerfs, mais si demain, vous regretterez d'avoir laissé foutre foutu fierté vous contrôler. Quelque chose de super bien peut découler de ça, vous ne pensez pas ? Genre se balader dans la maison sous forme de fauves – ce serait génial non ?

Génial… ? Sentir les muscles rouler sous leur peau, le contact de l'air dans leur poils, la puissance se tendre et s'élonger au rythme de leur pas, la poussière du sol sous leur coussinet, s'étendre au soleil et rassasier enfin cette faim de viande… Wufeï tiqua. Oui ça pourrait être bien…

« On aura besoin de codes, dit brusquement Heero, le faisant sursauter.

- C'est ce pourquoi nous sommes ici, confirma Quatre avec aplomb.

- Ça ne sera pas facile, objecta encore le brun.

- On n'a jamais dit le contraire.

L'assurance du blond, d'habitude si timoré, sembla perturber l'informaticien, et il y eut un court silence avant qu'il ne soupire bruyamment.

« Vous êtes les trois mecs les plus bornés et obtus que je connaisse, grogna-t-il.

- Tu t'oublies dans le lot, je crois, répliqua Trowa en même temps que Duo lançait : Nous sommes les _seuls_ que tu connaisses, 'ro !

Wufeï regarda les trois garçons postés au centre de la pièce avec une moue contrariée.

« Vous êtes vraiment les plus grands chieurs de la création !

Duo sourit largement.

« T'inquiète pas, on t'a pas oublié au passage !

- Tssk ! Bon on commence par quoi ? demande la Chinois en décalant le bassin sur le côté.

Ce fut comme si toute la tension nerveuse contenue dans leurs corps et la pièce s'évaporait. Quatre se permit de sourire et de se détendre. Il se tourna vers Trowa avec une once de fierté dans les yeux mêlée au soulagement et à la joie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné une importante bataille à ses côtés, une de ces victoires qui tissent des liens spéciaux entre les personnes. Puis Duo poussa une sorte de cri bizarre et enlaça leurs épaules, faisant sursauter le blondinet. Le natté se pencha pour insérer sa tête entre les leurs.

« Décidément, on accumule les tares ! Intelligents, terroristes, et à moitié animaux maintenant ! Ils manqueraient plus qu'on soit tous PDs comme des phoques pour parfaire le tableau, non ?

Puis il leur fit un clin d'œil mutin et se recula pour se frotter les mains avec un air de chat devant un pot de lait parfaitement crémé.

« Y a rien à bouffer dans c'te baraque ?

****************

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les cinq terroristes avaient délaissé la cuisine pour le salon – et plus particulièrement le canapé et les fauteuils. Une assiette de spaghettis-sauce tomate-gruyère sur les genoux, ils discutaient vivement mais sans violence – la nourriture apaise les esprits, même des terroristes en pleine croissance.

« Waah, c'trop bon !

- Ce ne sont que des pâtes, Maxwell.

- Oui, mais avec des steaks crus dedans et ça, c'est le pied !

Comme pour confirmer, l'adolescent planta sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande d'un rouge rosé et l'engloutit quasi sans mâcher. Le contraste entre les pâtes toutes chaudes et la viande froide – crue – n'était pas désagréable, et même plutôt satisfaisant. Les autres semblaient partager cette opinion, s'il en croyait les coups de dents violents qui brisaient parfois la façade calme de leurs visages.

« Donc, nous disions qu'il fallait de nouvelles règles.

- Ça semble logique, confirma le natté. Nous agissons différemment en fauve qu'en humain – rien qu'hier, on ne se serait jamais sauté si on avait vraiment été nous.

- On devrait se présenter, non ? suggéra Quatre avant de mordre dans un bout de pain couvert de sauce tomate.

- Se présenter ?

- Eh bien… » Le jeune homme avala sa fourchette de pattes puis s'en servit comme d'un crayon, la faisant bouger au rythme de ses paroles. « Quatre Raberba Winner, 16 ans, panthère noire relativement calme et conciliante.

- Je t'aurais mal vu en chasseur sanguinaire et sadique, Kitty kat ! Bon, à mon tour ! Humm… Duo Maxwell, environ 16 ans, puma. Vous découvrirez le reste plus tard ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. 'ro ?

- Je n'ai jamais su.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai jamais su quel animal je suis, répéta le brun.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Il n'y a pas de fauves sur les Lunes à part dans les zoos, et il semblerait que même cet animal n'y figure pas. Trowa, passe-moi le gruyère s'il te plaît. Et n'ayant jamais eu accès à d'importants réseaux d'informations – merci – depuis que je l'ai découvert, je ne sais pas ce que je suis.

- Woh. La loose !

Heero haussa une épaule.

« Ce que je suis n'a pas d'importance. Cette forme me donne puissance et agilité, ça me suffit.

- C'est bien toi, ça… En tous cas, tu es un fauve !

- C'est moi le loup, admit Trowa pour précéder la question qu'il sentait venir.

Personne ne répondit mais il sut qu'ils avaient intégré l'information.

« Ta fourrure est rase mais dense, ta queue courte et épaisse… En fait, l-Quoi ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil las à Duo, qui gloussait dans sa main.

« Désolé Kitty, mais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais effectua un geste de la main qui voulait tout dire. Le blond roula des yeux.

« Ouais, ouais… Je disais donc, que le seul point incongru est ces deux canines qui sortent de ta gueule.

- Comme les vampires ! lança Duo. Tu ne veux pas me mordre, histoire de voir si c'est aussi orgasmique qu'on l'dit ?

Personne ne réagit quand Wufeï, assis près du natté dans le canapé, l'attrapa par la base de la natte pour le balancer par terre. Hilare de sa bêtise, le garçon se laissa choir avec un bruit mat sans que le choc ne le fasse cesser de rire. Mi ou totalement humain, son humour restait toujours aussi pourri.

« Range tes hormones, Duo. Je ne suis pas zoophile.

- Je suis humain, protesta l'Américain.

- Bien sûr ! Ironisa le hacker. C'est pour ça qu'hier tu avais quatre pattes, une longue queue, deux oreilles pointues, des moustaches et de la fourrure.

- Vêtements d'hiver, assura l'assassin en s'asseyant dos au canapé.

- Tssk !

- Et si nous en revenions au sujet ? Conseilla Trowa en piquant un bout de viande recouvert de sauce tomate pour l'avaler aussi sec. Wufeï, qui es-tu ?

- Un tigre.

- C'était toi ! s'exclama Quatre en reposant violemment ses couverts dans son assiette. Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué ?! Je ne t'avais rien fait !

- Sur le coup, la perspective m'a paru intéressante.

- Tu m'as arraché l'épaule ! Accusa Quatre en dévoilant son épaule bandée. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça en plus de mon pied !

Wufeï haussa les épaules. Les blessures guérissaient, d'autant plus vite pour eux. Tant qu'il n'avait tué aucun de ses collègues, le reste n'était pas important.

« Je n'ai que peu de contrôle sur l'instinct dominateur du tigre. Il avait envie de te défier, et vu la situation, c'était une envie quasiment irrépressible.

Quatre hocha la tête, acceptant les excuses sous-jacentes.

« Ce qui nous fait revenir au sujet des règles. Pour éviter les embrouilles stupides, il va falloir mettre en place des règles strictes. La première et la plus importante - je pense - est de prévenir lorsqu'on se métamorphose. Peu importe qui nous sommes, des humains sont de toute façon trop vulnérables face à des fauves ou à un loup. Ensuite personne ne rentre dans les chambres des autres sans autorisation. Ça devrait limiter les conflits territoriaux. De même évitons de se côtoyer de trop près au début. On a du mal à gérer nos élans pendant – il désigna Wufeï – et après – son geste engloba tout le monde – nos transformations, alors mieux vaut ne pas tenter le Diable.

- Les conflits seront surtout entre vous, annonça Trowa. Le loup est un animal grégaire qui, s'il revendique son indépendance, a besoin d'appartenir à une meute pour se sentir complet et heureux. Au contraire des fauves, farouchement indépendants. Tant que vous ne me provoquerez pas, il n'y aura pas de souci avec moi. Mes instincts me poussent et me pousseront à vivre avec vous pour ne pas tomber en dépression.

- Mais tu es un canidé au milieu de quatre félins.

- Certes. Mais vous serez certainement trop occupés à vous défier les uns les autres pour faire attention à moi, et au pire, je sais aussi bien me défendre que chacun de vous.

Quatre hocha la tête, occultant sciemment qu'un seul combat déclencherai une multitude de batailles intragroupes par effet de chaine.

« Bien. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je suis plutôt d'accord, dit Heero. Sauf qu'il y a le problème des chambres.

Quatre nia de la tête avant de se lever et de poser son assiette sur le canapé. Il enjamba Duo et s'éloigna vers la cuisine. Attiré par le mouvement régulier et prononcé de ses hanches maigres qui remontaient de droite puis de gauche, Trowa haussa un sourcil et suivit le mouvement d'un regard intéressé en haussant un sourcil. Puis arqua l'autre en une expression d'interrogation ingénue lorsque Heero le grilla et le lui signifia d'un même mouvement du sourcil. '_Oui, et ?_' Les yeux bleus roulèrent dans leurs orbites, tirant à l'acrobate un sourire en coin. Puis il reporta son attention sur Quatre, pour constater avec une légère déception que le jeune homme revenait déjà avec l'énorme casserole de pâtes et l'assiette de steaks crus.

« L'adrénaline devrait être retombée ce soir, donc normalement pas de souci pour la nuit. » Le pilote de SandRock se rassit sur le canapé et commença à se servir allègrement de pâtes d'un air concerné. « Ensuite, je suppose tout simplement qu'on ne devra pas se transformer jusqu'à la prochaine planque.

- A condition que celle-ci ait cinq chambres.

Quatre passa la casserole à Duo qui bavait sur le tapis en regardant l'ustensile comme le Messie version minitoy.

« Ce qui implique de prévenir les Docs, conclut Wufeï.

Quatre s'empara d'un steak cru et commença à l'émietter dans son assiette. Trowa poussa son assiette vers Duo pour qu'il le serve également et Quatre, une fois qu'il eut fini de découper son steak, lui en tendit un.

« De toute façon, une nouvelle de ce type ne pouvait pas être tue. Il aurait fallu les en informer tôt ou tard. Mieux vaut tôt, ça nous évite des problèmes, statua placidement Heero.

- Sommes-nous obligés de les en informer immédiatement ?

Heero se tourna vers Duo, qui mélangeait son assiette avec entrain.

« Pourquoi ?

- Je suis le seul à trouver que la situation n'est pas vraiment normale ?

- Non, assura Wufeï avant de mordre dans un steak. Ce n'est pas vraiment normal que nous soyons tous capables de ces métamorphoses alors que nous ne venons absolument pas de la même région.

- Donc ce n'est pas à cause d'une alimentation spécifique, d'un air spécial, d'une eau particulière.

- Pas du tout fit le (pseudo-)Français en entortillant avec soin des spaghettis autour des dents de sa fourchette. C'est parce qu'ils nous ont pris comme cobaye. Nous sommes les seuls Pilotes de Gundam car les précédents n'ont pas dû supporter leurs expériences. Comme nous avons survécu, ils se sont certainement estimés satisfaits et ont arrêté ou alors ils ont continué ailleurs, avec d'autres adolescents…

Duo hocha la tête solennellement. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise ; ils s'en doutaient tous un peu. Il n'y avait qu'un seul point commun entre eux tous : les Mads qui les avaient recueillis sur les Lunes différentes pour en faire des Pilotes. Et ces Mads eux, se connaissaient. Les tonnes de médicaments dont on les avait bourrés, d'examens qu'on leur avait fait subir et de passages sur la table d'opération qu'ils avaient du endurer se justifiaient, à présent.

« Ils auraient pu prévenir, bougonna l'homme à la tresse en reportant son agacement sur un pauvre bout de viande innocent.

- Ils pensaient sûrement que ça ne menait à rien. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Tous ceux qui l'avaient vu étaient morts, jusqu'à hier soir.

- Pareil, avoua Trowa.

Quatre, la bouche pleine, et les joues gonflées, se contentant d'acquiescer. Heero ne dit rien, mais l'intention y était.

« J'aimerai qu'on attende un peu avant de leur dire. Histoire de régler quelques petites choses… De toute façon, on est sur notre prochaine mission, dans cette planque. On est arrivé en avance donc on a un peu de temps, non ? On n'aura qu'à leur dire deux jours avant la fin de la mission. Ne ?

- Ça sera court, protesta Wufeï.

- Au pire, Qua-man peut nous héberger.

- Pas de souci, confirma celui-ci en hochant la tête avant d'enfourner une fourchette couverte de spaghettis entre ses dents.

Heero – seul démuni alors que Quatre, Trowa et Duo attaquaient leurs assiettes à grands coups de fourchettes dévastateurs et que Wufeï grignotait son steak avec entrain – observa avec envie la nourriture passer entre puis derrière les lèvres roses teintées d'un peu de sauce tomates. Ses yeux foncèrent et il réprima un ronronnement bas.

Enfin, cédant à la tendance ambiante, il s'empara d'un des deux derniers steaks et y planta vigoureusement les dents.

Il retint un gémissement de plaisir. Cette viande rouge, crue, encore imprégnée de sang, qu'il sentait animale, déchirée par ses dents… Enfin ! Il regrettait juste qu'elle soit trop froide, et pas tiède comme s'il l'avait tout juste arraché de la cuisse d'une proie, mais c'était tout de même la meilleure pièce de viande qu'il eût mangée depuis qu'il vivait avec les autres – pour ne pas se dévoiler et choquer ses partenaires, il avait dû prohiber les morceaux de viande crus qu'il avait l'habitude de consommer à l'époque où il officiait seul.

« Donc les vieux fous doivent savoir quel animal tu es, Heero.

- Hn.

- Tu t'en moque vraiment ? Ça ne t'intrigue même pas un tout petit peu ?

- Je n'ai même pas de vrai nom, pas de date de naissance et encore moins de parents. Après tout ça, savoir quel animal je suis n'a pas vraiment grande importance.

Duo fit la moue, mais c'était un raisonnement que se tenait. De toute façon, c'était Heero – le seul homme au monde à pouvoir rire de ses blagues les plus nulles en pleine séance de torture (il avait testé). Il serait toujours temps de le faire céder à l'usure, plus tard.

Comme d'habitude. Un sourire taquin étira le coin de ses lèvres.

« Il faudra racheter de la viande. Il ne reste plus qu'un steak.

- Il y en reste dans le frigo et il y a des cotes de porc, du poulet, de la cuisse de dinde et du lapin dans le congélateur.

- Heureusement qu'on est arrivé en avance, lança le natté en pouffant. La prochaine fois je demande un coq au vin !

- Alcoolique.

- Peut-être bien oui, répondit Duo en souriant à Wufeï.

Puis il se tordit en arrière contre le bas du canapé et s'étira, avant de tapoter son ventre repu.

« Aaaah, j'ai le bedon tout plein ! Merci Kitty, c'était suuuper bon !

- C'était juste des pâtes, Duo.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

« Et de la viande crue.

- Et de la viande crue admit le blond.

Puis il lui sourit doucement et lui offrit un clin d'œil. Juste des pâtes et des steaks pas cuits, oui. La première alliance des adolescents avec leurs bêtes intérieures.

Duo lui rendit son sourire puis posa ses coudes sur le canapé et s'appuya dessus en soupirant d'aise.

« Après ce bon gueuleton, j'ai bien envie de prendre une douche, une objection ?

- Oui, répondit le garçon aux yeux noirs dans le silence général.

Le natté renversa la tête sur le canapé jusqu'à pouvoir fixer l'autre garçon dans les yeux.

« Hm ?

- Ne prends pas toute l'eau chaude, répondit le jeune homme, pince-sans-rire.

Le rire de Duo résonna dans le couloir alors que le bruit de ses pas s'estompait doucement.

****************

Tzuzuku…

****************

Une des fameuses grandes conversations de la fic… Il y en aura d'autres, plein d'autres… Car les problèmes sont loin d'être finis !^^

J'espère que leur interaction vous plaît. J'essaie de n'en délaisser aucun tout en collant aux personnages… L'option 'Repas' consiste donc la voix de la facilité, à plus d'un titre : possibilité d'intégrer un peu d'humour et leurs comportements plus animaux, sans compter qu'on ne parle pas la bouche pleine lorsqu'on est de bons petits terroristes bien élevés ! ;] Très utile, donc.

Et encore quelques indices concernant l'identité animale de Heero, pour ne pas déplaire à une certaine personne… Alors, suppositions ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! =) La prochaine fois, conversation (huhu^^) avec les Docs !

B'zoux et merci de votre patience 3

_Lyly_[**u**]


	6. Chapitre V

Bonjour bonjour !

Nous voici de retour, Nanou et moi, pour un nouveau chapitre plein de grosses bestioles poilues… dont on espère qu'il vous plaira^^

Vous avez peut-être remarqué une disparition des fautes de frappe et oublis de mots ; remerciez tous Nanou pour son joli travail ^..^

If is that so… _enjoy_ _**!**_

* * *

**D'amour et de****Sang**

* * *

Chapitre V :

Lorsque Duo redescendit de l'étage en essuyant ses longs cheveux avec énergie, son corps sentant bon le propre et le frais – d'aucuns auraient pu citer également le vivant, l'eau, le savon, les fibres du gant qu'il utilisait, la peau, et tant d'autres choses encore inexplicables que la liste serait trop longue – malgré l'épaisseur, maigre au demeurant, de ses vêtements, il trouva deux de ses comparses occupés à lire des feuilles de papier en grignotant ce qui ressemblait fort au dernier steack de la maisonnée – qui aurait cru que l'adorable petit ange blond, petit et frêle, mangerait (dévorerait) autant ? – ou à consulter l'écran de son cher laptop adoré. Trowa n'était pas là, de même que Wufeï. Ça sentait le bricolage et l'entraînement au sabre…

Grimaçant son plus beau sourire taquin, le natté sauta près de Quatre, occupé avec quelque papier écrit serré. En se penchant, Duo découvrit qu'il s'agissait de leur nouvel ordre de mission.

« Même pas drôle, bougonna-t-il.

- Oh, G ne t'a pas prévenu ? Jouer les terroristes, c'est pas franchement poilant. Fallait lire les p'tites lettres en bas du contrat !

- Faux frère !

- 29 sœurs, ça me suffit, fit le stratège en penchant la tête sur le côté, les lèvres pincées.

Un petit souci de perspective, peut-être ? songea Duo avec son habituelle ironie.

« Kss ! N'empêche que c'est chiant d'enchaîner mission sur mission, voilà !

- Il en faut, répondit Quatre sans (toujours) lever yeux de son feuillet.

- Hey Kitty, tu penses pas que tout ça jouera durant la mission ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Duo pensa qu'il avait l'air constipé, comme ça.

« Je ne pense pas, non. Y a pas de raison ; si, avant, rien n'a transparu, y a pas plus de raisons pour que ça pète. On a été capable**s** de se réfréner jusqu'à présent, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. De toute façon, nous devons effectuer cette mission. On verra le moment venu.

Duo approuva en faisant la moue. Tout de même, il n'aimait pas ça. C'était trop aléatoire, et concernant sa survie, Duo n'appréciait pas trop l'aléatoire. Il affectionnait la vie, tout de même – même la sienne, aussi pourrie et dangereuse fût-elle – et aimait y rester ( en vie ). Être un terroriste qualifié de psychopathe n'était _pas_ être suicidaire, qu'on soit bien clair.

« Tu as un plan ?

Quatre nia de la tête. « Je le lis seulement pour la deuxième fois.

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour construire tes plans sans rien inscrire, les durées, les déplacements, etc…

- Ça, c'est juste parce que j'ai l'esprit moins rempli que le tien.

- Huhu, je pense toujours à beaucoup de choses en même temps !^^

- On n'peut pas dire que ça te réussisse grandement, lâcha innocemment le blond en tournant sa page.

- Ah, saligaud!

- Tu m'as tendu la perche, Duo.

- T'étais pas obligé de la prendre, maugréa le natté avant de s'enfouir sous sa serviette pour couper court à la conversation.

Quatre rit un peu et reprit la lecture de leur ordre de mission.

« Heero, tu as quelque chose ?

- J'essaie d'établir le lien.

- Et ?

- La connexion est merdique. Ça rame.

Duo rit.

****************

Perché en haut de son Gundam, Trowa se laissait hypnotiser par la danse fluide et harmonieuse que menait au sol le jeune homme vêtu de blanc et de bleu. Bonds, pirouettes et feintes ; c'était un spectacle rythmé, régulier et harmonieux qui mêlait force et finesse, à la manière d'un félin.

Lorsqu'on les appela, il attendit que le sabreur eût achevé son enchaînement. Puis, aussi fluide que de l'eau, il se coula le long de son mécha jusqu'à atteindre le sol et sortit silencieusement du hangar, laissant son coéquipier adresser ses prières et remerciements à ses dieux et ancêtres.

****************

Une petite demi-heure de bataille informatique plus tard, Heero parvint à établir la connexion. Un peu plus fort que la normale pour leur signifier qu'il s'adressait à eux, Quatre appela Trowa et Wufeï, occupés au dehors. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant que les deux adolescents ne les rejoignissent.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Trowa découvrit Heero assis au milieu du canapé, entouré de Quatre et Duo respectivement à ses gauche et droite. Un ronronnement sourd lui indiquait que le laptop de Heero se dressait devant celui-ci, allumé, sur la table basse. Silencieux, il s'avança souplement pour se placer juste derrière eux, debout, en appuyant le devant de son bassin contre le dossier du canapé pour éviter de se fatiguer. Il regarda absentement la fin du processus de déchiffrage du code de sécurité des Mads que montrait l'écran de l'ordinateur connecté au visiophone portatif, plus intéressé par la manière qu'avait Wufeï de s'asseoir à moitié sur l'accoudoir de droite, près de Duo. Le garçon posa une fesse et la moitié d'une cuisse, laissant l'autre pendre jusqu'au sol pour stabiliser sa position. Elégant et efficace, mais fatiguant si l'on n'était pas entraîné. C'était une position intéressante, décida Trowa.

Un _bip !_ désagréablement strident pour son audition retentit et il focalisa de nouveau son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. La face à demi cyborg de J apparut en gros plan – ses cheveux fous, sa moustache fournie, son air éternellement revêche. Un vrai canon de beauté !

« Bonjour Docteur J.

- Bonjour 01.

Duo inspira profondément pour s'empêcher de serrer les dents. Aucun d'eux n'aimait qu'on leur rappelle l'inexistence de leur passé – personne sur qui compter, personne à aimer, personne qui les cherchait.

« Bonjour Docteur J, lança Quatre, poli envers et contre tout.

Wufeï, Trowa et Duo se contentèrent d'un geste de la tête plus ou moins sec.

« Que me vaut cet appel ?

- Nous avons achevé la mission avec succès, annonça Heero. Objectifs atteints à 1oo%.

- C'est à nous de juger de ceci. Nous attendons donc vos rapports le plus rapidement possible.

Trowa cligna des yeux. Le loup en lui n'appréciait que moyennement le ton supérieur qu'employait cet homme à leur égard. Un homme qui ne faisait même pas partie de sa meute, et qui n'avait aucune autorité sur le loup. Avait-il conscience que chacun d'entre eux pouvait le tuer sans sourciller ? Il avait entraîné Heero, certes, et le résultat était là, mais J était vieux et déclinait inexorablement alors qu'eux resplendissaient de la force et de la vigueur des jeunes. Les vieux mâles plient lorsqu'un jeune dominant les affronte. Ce vieux mâle là était pitoyable. Et qu'il crût posséder encore une once de supériorité sr eux – sur lui /_je suis le maître !_/ – était inacceptable. Impardonnable.

A droite, Wufeï mâchonna dans le vide, sa mâchoire s'agitant sur le côté. Ennui mêlé d'agacement. Bien, il n'était pas le seul.

« Nous n'appelons pas pour parler de nos rapports, intervint Quatre, et sa douce voix empreinte de fer tira l'acrobate de ses pensées.

- Vraiment ? fit semblant de s'étonner le scientifique tout en haussant un sourcil.

- Vraiment », reprit fermement le blond en ignorant totalement l'ironie de son aîné. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner pas un vieux scientifique à moitié fou alors qu'il avait sous son commandement une armée indépendante de guerriers en armures mobiles. « Nous voulons savoir pourquoi vous ne nous avez jamais rien dit. Et surtout, pourquoi vous avez mené des recherches et des expériences sur nous sans notre consentement.

- A ma connaissance, chacun de vous était volontaire pour devenir pilote et subir la formation qui s'y attachait.

- J'ai jamais signé pour que vous tripatouilliez dans mon code génétique ! rugit Duo en se penchant pour entrer totalement dans le champ de vision du visiophone.

J ne pouvait passer à côté de sa colère et de son indignation. Mais en fait, il ne passa pas du tout à côté. Il s'en moquait totalement. C'était pire.

« Il fallait y penser avant, 02, assena l'homme ( vraiment ? ) d'une voix glaciale.

Les yeux du natté se plissèrent et prirent un éclat dangereux. L'entièreté de son corps exsuda brutalement toute la haine qu'il vouait à l'être visible par ce petit écran. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de répondre, coupé par la main que Heero plaqua contre sa bouche. Le brun repoussa son coéquipier indolemment, comme s'il s'était agi d'un arbuste qui dérangeait sa vue du paysage.

« J'aimerais savoir ce que je suis, professeur.

- Le meilleur des soldats, bien sûr. La perfection. Ma plus belle œuvre, mon chef-d'œuvre. Ma perfection.

Sa voix satisfaite et la lueur de fierté dans son regard firent frissonner Quatre. _Écœurant…_ De tous les Mads, celui-ci était certainement le plus fou. De toutes leurs formations, celle de Heero avait certainement été la plus impitoyable. Et de toutes leurs mutations, celle de Heero devait être la plus… démesurée. J était un mégalomane qui se cachait sous la couverture d'un scientifique ; nul doute qu'il avait souhaité en menant ces expérimentations que son bébé fût le plus exceptionnel de tous. Il fallait s'attendre à tout avec J, bien plus qu'avec Heero. Car Heero restait dans le domaine de la logique.

« Y a-t-il eu de précédentes expérimentations ? interrogea calmement Wufeï.

- Bien sûr.

- Y en a-t-il eu d'autres après ?

- A quoi cela vous servirait-il de le savoir ?

- A rester en vie peut-être, suggéra Trowa d'un ton mordant.

- Vous êtes des pilotes de Gundam.

Comme si cela justifiait ou réglait tout. Ça ne réglait rien, et aggravait même plutôt la situation. C'était à l'origine de tout. Leur formation, leur rôle, leur mutation ; tout était lié, si étroitement qu'il était impossible de distinguer la tête du premier serpent qui mordait la queue de l'un des autres.

« Dans quel but avez-vous mené ces expérimentations ? attaqua de nouveau le blond.

- Ça semble pourtant évident. Dîtes-moi plutôt depuis quand vous le savez, au lieu de poser des questions idiotes.

Wufeï sourit. Des questions idiotes, ne ?

« A quoi cela vous servirait-il de le savoir, professeur ? lança-t-il insolemment.

- Vous êtes sous mon commandement, gronda le Mad, répondez.

Le garçon aux cheveux longs se pencha de manière à emplir tout le champ du visiophone. Son sourire narquois était la seule chose que voyait J.

« Sûrement pas, non. Ici, il n'y a que Heero pour vous obéir. De plus, et pour tout scientifique que vous êtes, J, vous avez oublié quelque chose.

Il s'accorda une petite pause, juste assez pour ménager son effet. Il sentait contre lui Duo gigoter pour se défaire de l'emprise de Heero sans le faire tomber lui. Une aura sombre entourait le pilote natté ; ç'allait péter. Heero, comme J, avait oublié quelque chose.

« Les fauves n'ont aucun maître, J, vous auriez dû le prévoir.

- Oh, et nous exigeons dorénavant des planques isolées avec cinq chambres séparées, intervint Quatre d'une voix légère. Ceci n'est pas négociable.

- Au revoir, professeur, chantonna Wufeï.

Et il éteignit le visiophone.

Dès que le noir remplaça la tête du scientifique, Duo lança son pied dans le visiophone, l'envoyant bouler loin de son (ex-)support. L'ordinateur de Heero fut attiré vers l'arrière dans le processus, avant que les connectiques ne se séparent, mais ne chuta pas de la table. L'adolescent agrippa le poignet du hacker et s'en débarrassa d'un geste plein de colère avant de bondir du canapé.

« Espèce de connard décérébré !

Il se tourna vers Heero. Ses yeux brillaient de rage et ses traits crispés par la colère lui dessinaient un visage disgracieux. Une lueur jaune ambré, dans ses yeux, fit se tendre les autres pilotes.

« Et _toi_, la prochaine fois que tu fais ça je t'arrache ton putain de bras !! Je suis pas ta chose, et je parle si j'en ai envie. Rentre-toi ça bien dans le crâne, _zéro un_ de mes deux : je ne suis pas n'importe qui. J'ai des mains, des crocs, des griffes et je sais m'en servir.

Puis il sortit de la pièce avec violence.

Quatre allait l'appeler lorsque Wufeï posa sa main sur son bras pour l'en empêcher.

« Ne bougez pas ; j'y vais, fit-il en se levant souplement.

Alors que Heero tripatouillait furieusement son clavier pour expulser sa contrariété, les deux autres observèrent leur compagnon aux longs cheveux noirs quitter la pièce à la suite du natté avant d'échanger un regard acéré.

Finalement, ça s'annonçait peut-être plus ardu qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé.

****************

Courant légèrement et silencieusement après son camarade qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt pour le rattraper, il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et l'observa un instant. De ses grands pas raides dessinés par ses jambes tendues au roulement outrancier de ses hanches que battait sa natte agitée, en passant par la crispation de la ligne de ses épaules et de son cou, toute sa gestuelle exprimait son énervement. C'était même plus que ça, c'était la colère d'un fauve blessé, acculé. La rage salvatrice. Parfait. Il avait la solution idéale. Elle allait même être aussi appréciée de l'un que de l'autre.

« Maxwell !

La réponse, hargneuse, ne se fit pas attendre, plus grondement que parole.

« Lâche-moi. J'ai pas besoin de tes sermons.

Un frisson d'excitation remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du sabreur, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Le côté animal de Duo était des plus excitants… Sa propre part féline s'éveillait, doucement, rien qu'en sentant l'agressivité qui irradiait du corps tendu évoluant à la lisière de son espace vital.

« Ce n'était pas ce que j'allais te proposer.

Intrigué, le natté s'arrêta, puis se retourna. Sa mâchoire rencontra le poing de Wufeï. Le coup le fit reculer, et vaciller avant qu'il ne se reprenne en verrouillant ses genoux. Sonné, il secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses idées. Wufeï… Wufeï ?!

Il lança un coup d'œil interrogateur et acéré à l'autre pilote. Celui-ci avait reculé et lui adressait un sourire brûlant de provocation, la tête penché sur le côté d'une manière enfantine que démentaient ses yeux perçants et foncés, fixés sur lui. Il le défiait. Il l'avait frappé.

Qui était-il pour refuser un tel défi ? Doucement il se lécha les lèvres. Le poing de Wufeï avait ouvert et contusionné sa lèvre, mais pour l'instant le bleu était couvert par le sang. Sa part féline feula de plaisir en percevant la saveur métallique du sang sur leur langue. /_Défi…_/ Oui… Wufeï le défiait ; et dans son attitude il décelait autant le tigre que le terroriste. L'un comme l'autre étaient mortellement dangereux. De là où il était, Duo pouvait voir les yeux noirs du garçon virer progressivement à l'ambre foncée. Sa part animale frémit et grogna. /_Dominant. Ennemi. __**Défi !**_/

Poing serré, Duo bondit. Un feulement inhumain comme seul avertissement.

****************

Trowa contourna le canapé et la table basse pour ramasser le visiophone. L'objet à la main, il revint vers le canapé. Après l'avoir reposé sur la table basse, il alla s'asseoir à la place précédemment occupée par Wufeï, en repliant ses jambes en tailleur devant lui. Dans ce court laps de temps, Quatre avait quitté le canapé pour rallier la cuisine. Les bruits et une odeur corsée lui apprit que le plus petit se préparait une bonne tasse de café – le thé c'était bien, mais ça manquait de corps. Songeur, le brun crocheta ses chevilles de ses poignets et se balança légèrement vers l'avant.

J n'avait pas dit grand-chose, mais ses mots avaient cependant révélé pas mal d'éléments, plus ou moins importants.

D'une, l'homme était irrécupérablement pervers ; le ton adorateur et possessif avec lequel il avait parlé de Heero lui faisait craindre certaines des nuits de la formation de son cadet, reclus avec son seul mentor – et il n'aurait souhaité ceci à personne.

De deux, le scientifique n'avait pas paru étonné de les voir le contacter, donc il devait s'y attendre depuis plus ou moins longtemps.

De trois, il avait effectivement participé aux expérimentations qui leur permettaient actuellement de transmuer ; ce seul fait était à la fois prodigieux et effrayant – ils avaient joué avec leur code génétique jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se transformer en animaux !

Enfin, et c'était peut-être l'information la plus importante, il y en avait d'autres. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Pas seuls.

Les expériences avaient continué après eux, certainement pour améliorer la qualité des résultats. Certains que leur projet était viable, les Mads – qui, plus que jamais, portaient bien leur surnom – avaient du chercher un moyen de l'améliorer, de l'affiner. Transformation plus rapide, performances accrues, rapidité animale au stade humain, ils pouvaient tout faire !

****************

Wufeï fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter et attaqua à son tour, d'une droite suivie par son genou. Duo esquiva et se plaqua au sol, tendant sa jambe pour tenter de faucher son adversaire. Il visait la blessure, la mise à /_mort_/ terre. L'autre l'avait défié ; il allait lui en coûter. Il n'était pas /_dominant_/ pilote de Gundam pour rien. Il était /_un tueur_/ une arme.

Le genou du natté remonta pour rencontrer le plexus de Wufeï, mais l'Asiatique bloqua son coup et lui donna un coup de son propre genou dans la cuisse. Duo grogna de douleur et lança un crochet dans l'avant-bras de Wufeï. Celui-ci sauta en arrière pour se dégager.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de virer le visio. Ça sera à toi de le repayer s'il est endommagé**.**

- Je me fous de ce visiophone de merdre, cracha Duo en se relevant.

Wufeï se mit en garde basse, prêt à recevoir Duo lorsqu'il le chargerait.

« Je crois au contraire que tu y penses trop.

Voyant que le natté n'avait pas l'air décidé à faire le premier pas, Wufeï avança de droit pas, sauta pour éviter le coup de pied de Duo, bloqua son poing avec son avant-bras et lui décocha une droite. Puis il recula, revenant à sa place et reprenant sa garde basse.

« Tu es en colère, Duo. Et je sais pourquoi.

Haussant un sourcil ironique – effectivement, tic de terroriste – le garçon s'élança vers lui. Wufeï ne chercha pas à éviter la droite qu'il lui assena. Au lieu de ça, il l'agrippa par les épaules et remonta son genou pour frapper son plexus, lui coupant le souffle. Puis il lui prit un bras et lui tordit dans le dos, tapant dans ses genoux pour mettre l'adolescent à genoux.

« Tu fais n'importe quoi. Un enfant pourrait te battre.

Il libéra le bras du natté et croisa les bras.

« Tu réagis exactement comme il le souhaite.

Il ne se pencha même pas pour éviter le coup de pied qu'envoyait Duo vers lui, se contentant de le bloquer des deux mains. Puis il pencha la tête et adopta une voix douce.

« Je fais quoi, Duo ? Je te brise la cheville ?

Ce faisant, il fit tourner le pied du châtain, suffisamment pour que l'articulation résiste.

****************

Tout ceci dans le but inavoué mais non dissimulé de créer le combattant parfait ; redoutable, obéissant, et mortellement efficace. Un Heero encore plus performant – le cauchemar personnifié des Ozies. Un combattant qui, en quelque occasion que ce fût, était une véritable arme de destruction. Avec ou sans armes – car ils en étaient, eux-mêmes. Leurs crocs et griffes valaient les meilleurs des coute**a**ux, leurs souplesse et rapidité le meilleur des gilets pare-balles. Et a milieu de tout cela, qui se mélangeait pêle-mêle et se télescopait, Trowa se demandait si les Mads avaient opéré pour le bien des Colonies ou du fait de leur propre curiosité. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il croyait fermement en son but, et en sa cause, malgré sa nonchalance affectée. Il aimait croire qu'il se battait pour quelque chose d'important et d'utile. Pouvoir se transformer en loup dans les moments critiques n'était qu'une arme de plus, voilà tout. Certains secrets doivent le rester…

Il tourna la tête vers Heero, à sa gauche. Le garçon pianotait toujours à une allure folle sur son clavier. Il ne tirerait rien de lui, de toute évidence. C'était le genre de personne à se réfugier dans l'informatique dès qu'un problème qu'il n'avait pas prévu et auquel il était incapable de répondre survenait. Le langage télématique, exclusivement composé d'une multitude de 1 et de 0, au moins, était plus simple à manier que les humains. Trowa lui concédait ce point, mais même lui avait compris et intégré le fait que la compagnie humaine surpassait largement celle de toute machine, aussi perfectionnée fût-elle. Malgré toute sa maturité, il restait quelques leçons à apprendre au brun, et ça mettrait du temps.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'attendre après quelqu'un, donc… Il glissa souplement en bas de son accoudoir – dommage, la position et l'endroit étaient confortables – pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Suffisamment fort pour que Heero ne puisse prétendre ne pas l'avoir entendu, il lança « C'était une erreur, et tu avais tort. » avant de se glisser dans l'enceinte de la cuisine, délimitée par le grand bar américain. Heero se contenta de gronder sourdement, sans qu'on sût si c'était une acceptation ou un déni. En même temps, Trowa s'en fichait remarquablement.

Il s'y adossa en observant muettement Quatre s'agiter avec précision et souplesse pour faire le café. Maintenant qu'ils se savaient tous, l'adolescent ne se bridait plus et ce spectacle le fascinait. Le voir évoluer était intéressant et reposant. Trowa, en tant que canidé, ne possédait pas la souplesse et la fluidité que dégageait le blond à chacun de ses mouvements. Sa gestuelle à lui résultait plutôt de l'assurance d'une puissance mesurée à chaque instant, et d'une vigilance constante. Légèreté étudiée, fluidité mentale, souplesse affectée. Il ne pourrait pas, par exemple, se tordre autour de sa colonne vertébrale comme chacun des quatre autres le feraient. Sa structure osseuse le lui interdisait. Ses muscles, en revanche, étaient plus puissants que ceux des félins, mais manquaient l'élasticité nécessaire aux grands bonds. Ça ne diminuait en rien ses grands potentiels de prédation, puisqu'ils ne chassaient pas les mêmes proies.

Toujours était-il que Trowa adorait voir ses camarades bouger. Wufeï avait l'assurance tranquille de celui qui est sûr de vaincre, peu importait l'ennemi ; Heero marchait du pas nerveux des animaux de proie tout en exsudant la force brute de l'explosion à peine retenue ; Duo se déplaçait avec la grâce de celui qui l'a sans y penser, cette grâce précise, économique et étudiée au millimètre ; reflet de son tempérament conciliant, Quatre assouplissait ses articulations à tel point qu'il semblait couler et glisser plutôt que marcher, amplifiant son roulement de hanche et les ondulations de son dos. Très intéressant.

Finalement, le blond appuya sur le bouton de la cafetière qui s'activa en vrombissant bruyamment, puis se tourna vers lui et se cala dans la même position, jambes tendues vers l'avant, bras croisés, le dos contre le plan de travail. L'adolescent posa sur lui un regard amène quoique acéré et troublé de perplexité, expression qu'amplifiait son froncement de sourcil. Quatre ne fronçait quasiment jamais les sourcils, sauf lorsqu'il mettait tout son brillant intellect à solutionner un problème complexe.

« A quoi penses-tu ?

- Rien qui ait dû t'échapper.

- Mais encore ? relança Trowa en haussant un sourcil – à croire que c'était un tic de terroriste.

- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls.

- Certainement pas, non. Ils n'ont pas arrêté. Leur réussite a même dû les conforter dans leur projet.

Le pilote de Sandrock fronça un peu plus les sourcils et pencha la tête devant l'insouciance affectée de son coéquipier.

« Tu ne penses pas que ça devrait nous inquiéter ?

- Nous inquiéter ? De quoi ? L'Alliance ? Nos vies ? Les Colonies ? Notre nouvelle cohabitation ? Nous nous inquiétons bien assez pour six pays réunis, Quatre. Plus, je pense que c'est humainement impossible.

- Ça, c'est parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'un fromage, marmonna Quatre en soufflant sur une mèche de sa frange pour la déloger de son œil.

- Tu crois ? s'enquit innocemment le brun.

C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas le plus bavard des cinq, et peu de choses, à vrai dire, l'étonnaient encore. Un peu surpris, le blond redressa la tête et le fixa quelque instant avant de lui adresser un charmant sourire.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est juste la réplique d'un vieux film du vingtième siècle. Une histoire d'école de sorciers en Grande Bretagne, sur Terre. Je crois que c'était un livre, avant…

- Grande Bretagne ?

- Ça ne s'appelle plus ainsi aujourd'hui. Mais les habitants parlent toujours anglais. Nous y avons séjourné il y a trois mois pour la collecte d'informations sur les nouvelles armures aquatiques.

- Oh, je vois.

Quatre hocha la tête, sans que ce fût un acquiescement.

« Quoiqu'il en soit… reprit doucement Trowa, nos vies sont déjà quotidiennement mises en danger. Que ce soit par l'Alliance ou d'hypothétiques soldats à moitiés humains, quelle différence ? Notre vie est toujours autant en danger. S'inquiéter n'apportera rien de bon. Qu'ils nous traquent si ça leur chante, nous serons toujours prêts à les recevoir comme il se doit. Après tout, ajouta-t-il en haussant de nouveau un sourcil – le même – ironique qui lui donna un air malicieux, nous sommes

- ''des pilotes de Gundam'' ? acheva Quatre en souriant, reprenant la phrase de J.

- Exactement.

La cafetière tinta. Quatre tira deux tasses du tiroir et se retourna pour les remplir, secouant la tête alors qu'il riait avec légèreté.

****************

Wufeï retint un frisson d'excitation en voyant les yeux de Duo virer à l'ambre. Le natté tira un petit couteau de sa natte et l'envoya vers l'Asiatique. Celui-ci lâcha la jambe de son coéquipier et s'accroupit pour éviter la lame, puis bondit de côté lorsque la jambe du natté s'abattit à sa place.

Déséquilibré, il roula sur le sol. Il était rapide, mais la seconde lame de Duo trouva le chemin de sa chair et se planta dans le haut de son bras. Une douleur aigue et brûlante lui indiqua que le muscle était déchiré. Grimaçant, il arracha le petit couteau et se redressa. En face de lui, Duo le toisait de son regard de feu.

« Tu fais son jeu. Tu agis exactement comme il le veut.

- Je fais ce que _je_ veux, grogna le garçon en s'élançant vers lui.

Wufeï jeta le couteau vers lui pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire puis bondit dans sa direction, enchaînant coups de poings et de pieds voltés. Duo se baissa, para, se tordit et attaqua, mais finit par se prendre le pied du garçon en plain pommette. Le coup l'envoya au tapis. Wufeï essuya une égratignure qui saignait sur son front, et marcha calmement vers Duo. Celui-ci se releva lentement, mais l'Asiatique pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas blessé.

« Alors cesse de pleurnicher et de jouer les malheureux. Tu te rends ridicule.

Il sembla que ce fut l'argument de trop. Duo se redressa d'un seul coup, les poings serrés et tremblant de tout son être. Au bord de la fêlure.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Chang, cracha-t-il méchamment. Tu ne seras jamais à ma place.

- Il est certain que je n'aimerai**s** pas être aussi lâche que toi, répondit calmement l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

- Je ne suis pas lâche ! fulmina Duo en baissant la tête.

Wufeï sourit narquoisement et continua à se rapprocher doucement du natté.

« Pas un lâche ? Alors comment appelles-tu quelqu'un qui préfère reporter sa peine sur quelqu'un d'autre et qui en fait son exutoire ?

- Il le mérite ! J est totalement cinglé ! Il a joué avec nos ADNs, nous envoie à l'abattoir comme bon lui semble et s'amuse à nous rappeler que nous ne sommes rien !

- Tu t'es engagé pour être pilote, non ? Tu savais en quoi ça consistait. Et de plus, Maxwell, tu n'es _rien_. Tu ne _représente__**s**_ rien. _Personne_ ne te connaitra, _jamais_ ton nom ne restera dans l'Histoire, et tu mourras _en te battant pour des gens qui ne se souviendront même pas de toi._

Duo écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sortît.

« Et c'est la vie, Duo. C'est notre vie. Nous n'avons rien. Nous ne sommes rien.

Choqué, le natté fixa son coéquipier avec effarement. Chacun de ces mots violents et cruels s'enfonçait dans son cœur comme autant de poignards acérés. Lui révélant ce qu'il ne voulait admettre. Ce qu'il savait déjà. Mais Wufeï n'avait pas droit de lui dire ça ! D'entre tous, lui et Quatre étaient ceux desquels il acceptait le moins bien une telle critique.

« Tu n'peux pas comprendre ! hurla-t-il.

Wufeï se planta face à lui et le fixa avec sérieux. C'était la dernière ligne droite.

« Pas comprendre quoi ? Que tu déteste la manière qu'il a de te rappeler que tu n'as pas de passé ?

- Tu as une _famille_! rugit Duo. Tu as un _**clan**_ !

- ILS SONT TOUS MORTS !!hurla Wufeï en réponse.

La violence de son cri sembla stupéfier le natté.

« Oz a attaqué ma Colonie, reprit-il plus doucement. Aucun d'eux n'en a réchappé. J'ai vu tous leurs corps brûlés, mutilés, calcinés. Tous ceux que j'ai aimés.

Il reprit sa marche lente vers le châtain.

« J'ai aimé ces personnes, presque chacune d'entre elles, et je les ai perdues. J'ai failli en devenir fou, Duo.

Il commença à tourner autour au terroriste comme un prédateur autour de sa proie. Sonné, le natté le suivait des yeux en contorsionnant ses vertèbres autant que faire se pouvait.

« Ta famille te manque peut-être, et tu penses sûrement qu'elle t'a abandonné, mais tu as l'espoir qu'elle existe encore. C'est mieux que de savoir qu'ils sont tous morts, et que pas un seul n'y a réchappé. Tu n'as pas eu à subir la perte de tous ceux qui t'étaient chers. Moi, je n'ai plus personne. Je sais que je suis le dernier de mon clan, et que je ne passerai certainement pas les vingt ans. Je n'aurai sans doute jamais d'enfant. Mon peuple ancestral s'éteindra avec moi, sûrement dans moins de dix ans.

Il s'arrêta devant son coéquipier, le toisant d'un air à la fois dur et immensément triste. « Que dis-tu de ça, _Duo_ ? siffla-t-il. Tu crois encore que mon sort est enviable ?

***_quelques instants plus tard_***

« On a droit à une p'tite tasse nous aussi ?

Quatre termina sa phrase à l'adresse de Trowa et se tourna vers les nouveaux venus avec un gentil sourire.

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu n'as qu'à te la faire.

Duo leva une main pour mimer une claque sur sa joue esquintée. « Ouch !

Quatre sourit et but un peu de sa tasse tandis que le natté se rapprochait d'eux et se faisait du café. Dans son dos, Trowa échangea un regard avec Wufeï, qui cilla ostensiblement.

« Ça va ça va, maugréa Duo sans les regarder. Je me suis calmé. Ça va, répéta-t-il. Et ne jouez pas les étonnés, j'ai pas besoin de les voir pour sentir vos regards. J'suis un chat, oubliez pas.

- Je m'en souviendrai lorsqu'il s'agira de chasser les souris, lança le blond avec légèreté.

- Faux frère ! entendit-il crier alors qu'il quittait la cuisine.

****************

**_Tzuzuku…_**

****************

Un chapitre très tardif, je vous prie sincèrement de m'en excuser, souci de bêta oblige… Je promets de ne pas attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain, avec ou sans bêta je posterai (en m'excusant des éventuelles coquilles). J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous aura plu.

Comme prévu la conversation avec les Mads ( enfin, J ) ; elle est assez rapide et je la pensais plus longue moi aussi lol Mais je ne devais pas en dire trop… Ils réapparaîtront plus loin dans la fic, plusieurs fois, évidemment. Alors prenez patience^^

Une autre remarque : en faisant des recherches j'ai découvert que le tigre possédait cinq griffes rétractiles aux antérieurs pour ,seulement' quatre aux postérieurs ( c'est énorme ! ) ; n'ayant rien trouvé concernant les autres espèces, je me baserai sur ce modèle-là pour tous les combats à venir.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre j'espère !

B'zoux et merci pour vous !

_Lyly_[**u**]


End file.
